The sand that leaks through
by KitaxHaku
Summary: Kusuma has known Gaara since they were kids. He's hard to forget when he's almost killed you. As the chunin exams come, Kusuma meets with him again. Kusuma doesn't know anything but fear for gaara, or does she? This is a very realistic story. Gaaraxoc
1. Meet Kusuma

Just a little note before this begins! Kusuma in one of the many indian languages means flower. So if she refers to that, you'll understand! YAY! Onward, Gaara-sama! .

P1: It's the end but the beginning. Meet Kusuma!

_**Light...**_

_** This town is full of it...**_

_** ...yet...**_

_** I can see the darkness that seeps around every corner... **_

"I'm so tired!" I said with a groan as I sat up, only to hear my father's annoying calls repeating. 'Honey get up,' and 'Stop day dreaming and come down stairs!' floated up to me like a large bell ringing in my ear. I spit at the door before rubbing my eye. "Just a few more minutes won't hurt..." Laying down again and throwing the covers over my head, I fell asleep.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP!" Panicing, I jumped out of my bed after reading the clock that said nine o'clock sharp...at night! "Dad," I wined as I ran down the stairs, "why didn't you wake me up?! I missed a day of school!" I stopped abruptly when I saw him sitting in the dark. I stood there for a moment, confused. I might of been a nine year old, but I was old enough to know something was wrong. "...Daddy...?" His shoulders stopped shaking as he looked at the wall opposite of me.

"He took Kanti today..." He whispered. My eyes widened. "How many does he want? Can't he just leave us alone?" I stood in the dark with him, knowing just who he was talking about. He had killed many, and now Kanti, my father's best friend. Swallowing my nervous saliva, I felt my tongue dry quickly. Like sand paper on a board, I spoke:

"**Gaara..." **

I looked out the window to see two of our sand ninjas gathering the dead body. I held my hand to my mouth as I choked on vomit. Even now, I could see the sand still sliding off all his finger tips. The hand on my mouth turned into a fist. I looked at my dad, then at the corspe. My father was right. He was a monster, and he needed to be stopped.

I burst open the door and looked to my left, and then my right. Which way...which way? I could hear my father calling my name in alarm:

"Kusuma...Kusuma!" I saw fresh, turned out sand trailing to my left, and I darted forward. My father was now up and at the door, demanding that I returned.

_Sorry pops, _ I thought, _I'm doing this for everyone_. And so, I continued to run till I finally found the end of the trail; and there he stood. Gaara.

"Gaara!" He froze before he slowly turned. He held a bag in his hand. The only thing that gave me comfort was the full moon over our heads. He turned all the way around and gave a small smile. I felt the color from my cheeks drain. The hotness seemed to cool as I felt my knees turn to butter. With the courage I had left, I pulled a kunai out. I stuck it out, hand shaking quickly. "Gaara...you killed another person!" His smile was coated over with a sad expression I thought was fake. He took a step forward, and I backed up another. "You...you killed my dad's friend...your hurting him! So...just stop killing everyone!" I said, tearing my eyes away from the empty blue eyes that I found both frightful and captivating. His out stretched hand fell to his side. There was only silence. I took another step back before dropping the kunai. "This is my only warning, Gaara..." I said, turning around. I wondered myself where I was getting this courage... "don't kill anyone else..." I started to run back before a grip landed on my foot. Panic struck into my heart before I looked down and saw sand enveloping my foot. I screamed in horror as I looked up at him while trying to struggle free.

"P-please wait!" He called. "I...I don't want to be alone!" I could only struggle and scream. I wasn't getting anywhere. Where was daddy? Where were all the ninjas that swore to protect me? "Please..." I looked up with sweat rolling down my cheek. My hair stuck to my face as my breath quickened. He stretched his hand out to me. "Don't leave me alone..." His eyes, they were filled with a loneliness that I had never seen...but, with the sand covering my eyes slowly, I screamed as only darkness filled my view.

"Ah, that was good, dad!" I said with a smile as I walked past my father, who was cooking his meal, and towards the door while patting my stomach. "I guess I'll see you when I get back!"

"How about you eat, first, Kusuma." I froze for a moment, just about to turn the knob, before thawing and smiling over to him.

"What ever do you mean, father? I just ate!" He pointed his spachula over to a seat and I sighed, giving in. "How can you tell everytime?" I asked, resting my head on my hand as I sat down. He laughed heartly.

"Father's intuition," He stated with a wink. I sighed, lying my head flat on the table, stretching my arms. "besides," I looked up with a blink, "anyone can hear your stomach a mile away." I blew my cheeks out and let my chin rest on the table again.

Allow me to introduce you to my father: Abato Kinba.

"Ne, father," He turned to look at me with blinking eyes. "Do you remember what today is?" He smiled a joyful smile and nodded.

"Of course! How could I forget? Today is..." The food suddenly caught fire and he turned his attention back to it with panic. He tore his hands away from it and held them in the air. I stood up with a smile that only I could see.

"I'll go get help! It'll spread!" I lied. As I stepped out the door, the illuision disapeared, and his food was fine. He growled as he leaned out the window to call:

"Kusuma Kinba! Don't think you can get away with this! I'll get you when you come home!" He called. I stopped running and waved happily at him as I turned around.

"I love you too, father!" I sang. I turned back around to hear him yelling at me more. I looked up at the hot desert sun as I ran. "Ah la la! It's so hot! I want ice cream!" I said as I twirled, jumping twice on my left foot, right one in the air, and then doing it on the opposite side. I laughed as I jumped up with my right hand sticking up high above me. "That's my prize for today! If I work hard enough with Anji-sensei, I'll be able to eat icecream!" A one last twirl to complete my happy dance, I stopped and made my way to the meeting point with my teacher.

_Oh! I'm sorry, I haven't told you about Anji-sensei! She's really nice_. My cheeks swirled with pink. _She's my idol! Anji-sensei even lets me call her by her first name (her real last name is Pachu)! Anyway, she's one of the top chunins in our village of sand_.

"Anji-sensei! I'm here!" Her bangs swirled with her graceful body as she turned to answer my call. A light smile fell on her face as she gazed at me.

_The best part about her being my instructor is that she's mine and mine only! That's right, I'm her only student!_

"Anji-sensei, what are we going to do today?" She smiled as she patted my hyper head.

"You've been such a great student..." I looked up at her in confusion. Sadness leaked out of her eyes and her soft lips that were still curved up in a smile. "I'm going to miss you." I looked at her, panicked.

"What do you mean?!" I asked in alarm. She turned around and looked back at me.

"Come, let's go for a walk." I lowered my head but nodded. She was going to do this the hard way. What was it? I wanted to know, and know now. I ran up to catch up as I thought of every possible reason I could think of. What did she mean? It tore at me as I waited for the silent angel to speak.

"Kusuma-chan," I looked up quickly. She quietly looked from me and up at the hot sun I had been praising. "I entered you into the Chunin exam." The blood drained from my face as I stared at her. "You will leave tomorrow." What was wrong with me? My mouth felt like the desert: dry. I finally found my tongue.

"W...what?! Why?!" She looked forward as I continued. "Why did you enter me without even asking me if I wanted to?!"

"Tell me, Kusuma-chan," I looked back up at with pained eyes, "why did you become a ninja?" My eyes widened at the sudden question. I looked around in the small market street. "Kusuma-chan, I asked you a question."

"I don't want to be hurt again." She turned to me in alarm as I narrowed my eyes towards the ground. "Never again...will I have to look up from the ground between life and death...never again." My grip on my arm tightened, nails digging in, blood sinking into the cloth of my shirt. I closed my eyes as I whispered the demon's name that had done this to me: "Gaara..." I hissed his name again, "Gaara...I will protect myself from him...that monster..." I whispered. I closed my eyes as I took in deep breaths. Gaara had taken my childhood away.

"That night...he had almost killed me..." _That's right, if it hadn't been for Anji-sensei, I wouldn't be here_.

_**"No...let me go!" I screamed as I banged on the sand coffin. Tears road on my rosy cheeks repeatedly. "Let me out! Please!" I yelled. No one was there, no one but that monster. "You monster! Let me go! I...I'll kill you, I swear!" I yelled. The coffin tightened around my legs and I screamed in pain. "Stop it! Stop it I said!" I raised my shaking voice but it was not answered. Sand started to fall into my mouth and I coughed, my arms tucked beside my stomach. I was either going to be squished like a bug or drown in the sand.**_

_** "Enough, Gaara-sama." The sand tightened before falling back to the ground. I layed there, breathing the air of life I had almost lost. I felt tears reappearing in my eyes and I let out a glad cry. A soft hand was guided to the back of my head to help me sit up. "Are you alright?" I opened my eyes lightly, fearing to see the lonely eyes of Gaara the monster. But instead, I saw gentle, understanding eyes from a young girl I did not know. The twelve year old smiled lightly before turning her head back to Gaara. I clung to her shirt as she narrowed her eyes lightly, a smile still on her face. "Gaara-sama," He jumped at the sound of his name. "Gaara-sama, can you try to control that sand of yours? It's quite the helper, but sometimes," Her smile disapeared, "it can try to help a little too much." He looked down and nodded before turning. He stopped at the bag he had in his hands. He picked it up and turned around to look at me with the yearning eyes.**_

_**  
"Ano...Anji-san..." He whispered. She looked up at him as he walked up. I pulled at her shirt as I dug my head in it. She smiled, though. He gave a happy sigh as he continued, his words a little more comforted. "Anji-san...I didn't mean to--"**_

_** "What are you smiling about...you monster?" Both of them gazed down at me. I looked through glisening eyes of hate. "You didn't mean to, eh? You almost killed me!" I started shaking in my small body. "Go away! No one wants you here!" I yelled before crying into Anji's arms. Gaara's bag dropped as he sadly looked at me. His sadness turned to a sudden anger as he gripped at his heart.**_

_**"Why...doesn't anyone want me?" **_

"What?!" My father stood in my doorway as I slowly packed my bag. "Your going to the Chunin exam in the village of Kahona?! When was this decided?" I stopped before looking towards, but not at, my father.

"She decided without telling me. She said it was the teacher's choice to decide." I wiped my eyes as I felt my father staring sadly at my back. He lifted his hand to his hair as he ruffled it. It was a bad habit. It always mean that he was troubled and was going to try to fix it. "Stop fidgeting, dad. It's not good for you. I want to leave you in one piece, if you will." He sighed before asking.

"Well, when are you leaving?" He looked as if he had given in. I felt so bad, as I was still scheduled to leave tomorrow. I felt like I had to tell him the truth, but then, a lie. "Kusuma?" I smiled sadly as I made my desicion:

"In one week." There was a silence that lingered in the room. It was the first thing that popped out of my mouth. But, still, this lie didn't seem to make him anymore cheerful. He gaped at me, wondering if I was telling the truth.

"One week?!" I turned my head back to my suitecase and closed it, finished with my packing. What would he have thought if I said tomorrow? Standing up, I smiled over at him.

"Come on, father," He rested his hand on his face, and I took his large arm in to my guiding hands, "I'll make dinner tonight."

The moon light fell onto the sand in the dusk of morning. I saw Anji standing outside of my house, waiting for me patiently. I turned back around, my cloak fluttering behind me. I looked at my father from the kitchen. He was out from the wine I had snuck into his food last night.Putting the letter down from my heart, I left it on the table. I took one last look at my father. I knew I wouldn't see him for such a long time...and my heart bled. Finding the feeling in my feet, I quickly ran outside with my suitecase, meeting up with Anji.

"Are you ready?" She whispered. I nodded and she turned to lead me to the traveling group we were in. I turned to the old house I had grown up in. I could see my younger self running happily around with my father. A tear fell before I folded my hands together.

"For you, father, I will be strong." I brought my hands up to my lips and opened them as I inhaled the cool night air. Exhaling, a light blue swirl flew in the air. It started to shine with the stars before it flew into my house. I smiled a sad smile as a tear dropped. "I love you, daddy." Anji called out to me and I turned, running towards her.

And as my feet's light taps grew lighter, my father woke, rubbing his eyes.

"Kusuma...did you ope' whe window?" His words swirled together as he sat up. He looked over at the chair by the window as a breeze blew through. A small, blue teddy bear sat there, smiling the same sad smile I had, straight at him. He got up in alarm as he grabbed the teddy bear. "Kusuma...?!" He whispered. It's eyes glisened as it opened it's mouth.

"Daddy..." He looked down at it with shaking hands. It was my voice he heard. "Daddy...I love you..." His grip grew tight on the stuffed bear before it turned into the light blue sparkles that floated out and into the air once again. He screamed in agony as he felt tears coming to his eyes.

"Kusuma!"

"What's wrong, Kusuma-chan?" Anji asked. I blinked as I looked back at the distant town behind us. The four cloaked people looked at me as I stared at the village. I shook my head as I turned around.

"...It's nothing, let's go." I said in a whisper. It wasn't nothing...I could hear my father calling me in pain. But I had to look forward. I had to be strong.

_We both have to be strong. After all...today is the day mother died. _


	2. secrets reviled! Kusuma's deep desire

P2: Secrets reviled! Kusuma's deep desire.

_**Look, there in that corner,**_

_**  
The stars sparkle in innocence**_

"It seems hotter out here..."

"It's probably because you always have a fan on your face." I glowered at Anji but she only laughed. I turned red when I could see two of the four ahead of us stiffling their laughter. One of them turned around and let me see his face. His face was painted with a purple paint, his cheeks slightly chubby. He spoke to me with a grin plastered on his face.

"You really don't seem to belong there anyway, huh?" I puffed my cheeks out before a girl spoke from the other cloak.

"You'd think she'd be glad to leave instead of looking back, moping towards the village every five minutes." I glared up at the tall girl. She took her hood off and she smirked at me. Who did she think she was? She was the one with four pick tales! "What? Are you mad?" She snickered over to the painted boy who now took his hood off. They stood in front of me, laughing as if they owned me. I opened my mouth to say something on my behalf, but a third voice broke in.

"Drop it, you two. Let's go." The painted boy confronted.

"Aw come on, let us have some fun!" The third one stopped with the other instructor and turned around, head still lowered. I bent my head down a little, trying to see who he was.

"I said let's go." He hissed. I felt I had heard this voice before, but I just couldn't match a face with it. But one thing was for sure, he gave me goose bumps. If I had met him before, I don't think I'd want to be reaquainted anytime soon. But instead, I got just what I didn't ask for, his name.

"Gaara!" The girl called. My heart jumped up into my throat and the blood in me seemed to stop. I stood there, watching my greatest fear from only a few feet away.

"G...gaara..." I whispered. He stopped and it seemed as though time stopped with him. Slowly, he reached for his hood and let it fall onto his back. My eyes widened as I saw his red hair. No one had that hair but him. My body wouldn't move. I was mesmorized. I felt obliged to see if it was really him. He turned to face me but Anji jumped in front of me, feeling my forehead. I caught my breath once again, but Anji's voice was muffled. She started to shake me, trying to get an answer to her question, but my eyes rolled to the back of my head. Suddenly, the sun was unbearable. Knees growing weak, I fell to the ground. And though I hadn't seen his face then, I could put together the picture. Those same lonely eyes had changed into violent, insane eyes, wanting any connection to the outside world. He...was Gaara.

"...Anji-sensei..." My grip around her neck tightened as she carried me on the sand. She answered me with her hand entwined in mine. I thought, confused, how could she grab my hand when they were on my legs? I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't on Anji's back, I was on the purple paint boy. I yelped as I let go of his neck that I had found surprisingly comfy. My head landed on the sand and everyone sweat dropped. "W-what the heck?" Instead of answering my exlamation, he decided to remark something on his own...

"Hey..." The purple faced boy smirked with tinted red cheeks. "Nice bunny underwear." I froze before tearing my legs away from him and kicking him sky high. My face was flushed as I stood up. I looked over to Anji.

"Are you crazy?! You let a pervert like that carry me?!" She waved her hands up in her defense.

"I-I didn't know! Besides, he wouldn't let me carry you!" She pointed over to the red head that had started it all. I stared at him quietly, my heart in my hands. It was beating faster and faster. I couldn't look away again. I took a step up, but Anji stepped in front of me, pulling her cloak above me for privacy. I snapped out of it as she stared down at me. "Kusuma..." She whispered. I looked up at her. "Listen to what I am saying," I tried looking around her to see Gaara, but she snapped at me, which had never happened. "Kusuma!" I stopped and looked up at her, giving her my full attention. "You must not get close to Gaara-sama. I don't know why, but everytime you see him, get near him, you let out a dangerous sheild made of your crystals." I pulled my hand to my mouth. Crystals, they were part of my blood. That was our blood trait...those crystals. Like Gaara's sand, they would protect me.

"Anji-sensei, what should I do? We have to stay with them until we get to Kohona..." I whispered. She nodded and whispered a plan to me. I nodded in understanding as she lowered her cloak. I closed my eyes and felt a warm sensation flowing through me. Spreading my arms out and pulling my knees to my chest, my hands balled into fist, and I thrust them in. They brought thick crystals around me as I floated. I slowly opened my eyes as the crystal legs were completed. A sphere of crystals went around me and allowed me rest. It connected with the crystal legs and I stopped floating, dropping to the bottom of the sphere. I looked over at Anji and nodded with a small smile. The crystals thickened and my view of the outside world disapeared.

There was a knock...a second knock...a third...

I woke inside the sphere with a yawn. It was time to come out. My brain was activated right away, wondering if Gaara was there. There was another knock and I let down my crystal globe. I sighed when I saw it was Anji. She smiled and moved out of my way so that I could see the village.

"Welcome to Kohona village."

I smiled a wide smile as I stepped down and the crystals sank back into my skin. I opened my eyes again when they were all in. Smiling up at Anji, I asked,

"So, what are we going to do first?" She blinked and looked down at me. Her eyebrows lowered.

"Kusuma..." I blinked as she looked away. "I have to get back..." My smile fell quickly. Panic struck me. She was just going to leave me here in this new world? What a traitor!

"Anji-sensei! you can't just leave me here! I don't know where to go!" Tears brimmed my eyes and I clung to her shirt. Still, she looked away. I took my hands off her shirt and looked down. "First you put me in the exam...then you take me away from my father..." I started to shake from anger, "And now your leaving me in a town I don't know?!" I didn't wait for an answer. I took off the nearest street. A left, a right, straight, I didn't look at where I was going. I just ran. And ran, and ran--

"Watch out!" Crystals flew out and formed a fast barrier around my body. They pressed against a similar substance and I saw nothing but sand through my crystals. My blood ran cold again. How many times was fate going to play with me?

"G...Gaara...san..." I whispered. I couldn't move. The sand was sinking quickly. I had to get away. But how? I couldn't even move! I grabbed a kunai and threw it at him, causing the sand to jump back up. I turned to run but he was faster. By the time I looked up, he was standing there. My lips felt cold. "H...how..." I wondered. The crystals started to shake from behind me, and they stuck themselves in my body, half in, half out. It was the original protection method for my clan. I took a step back, but he approached. "Please...get away..." I whispered, pushing my arms in front of me as an X.

"You..." I blinked once before looking up at him. He had those lonely eyes again. They weren't blood thirsty or anything...just...lonely. "you're that girl...aren't you?" The crystals sunk into my skin, showing my fear. Even my crystals were shaking inside of me. I looked behind me to see nothing that could stop me. Turning, I tried to run. His sand stopped me and I slowly turned to face him. The lonely look in his eyes went away. It was replaced by a look of lust. I shook my head slowly from side to side before screaming. And as if a god had answered my call, Anji jumped in front of me. Gaara's eyes widened for a moment, confusion filling them. They returned to normal size, though, and he spoke. "Get out of the way."

"Gaara-sama," Anji smiled. "I will not." My eyes shook with such a feeling that not even I could comprehend. Gaara's eyes narrowed more.

"Why not?"

"Because...she is important to me." Gaara's eyes widened again. "And I couldn't bear to see her dead." I felt tears strolling down my cheeks. I covered my face as I slowly shook it from side to side.

_I'm so glad..._ "Anji-sensei...I thought you were going to leave me..." She smiled as she petted my head.

"You're taking it all the wrong way..." I blinked as I looked up at her. Taking it the wrong way? What other way was there? "Kusuma, the reason why I couldn't say yes to stay with you is..." Her cheeks turned red as she looked down at me. "I'm a guy." Her voice changed to a deeper tone and I felt my cheeks turning red. Sure, she...I mean, he, had always been flat chested...but a guy? I never would have guessed. "But..." He returned his attention to Gaara. "I'm not going anywhere, now." I slowly smiled with a sigh. It was great to hear those words from...him...

I sighed again.

"Anji-sensei...it's going to be hard as thinking of you as a guy..." I said, shaking my head. The sand wall behind me fell and we both looked at Gaara. He had a painful look in his eyes. It hurt me just by looking. I hid behind Anji and he stuck his hand to his side to cover me.

"What...do you fight for?" Anji and I looked at him with confused looks. Before he could continue, his instructor fell from a tree.

"We have no time to fight each other." He scowled. "Gaara, your siblings are causing trouble. Go get them and come to head quarters." Gaara stood up straight and jumped away. Their instructor looked at us and then jumped away. We both sighed before looking at each other. I blushed as he did and we looked away.

"A-ano...Anji-sensei...what now?"

"...we have to find our house, I guess." I blinked as I looked up at him. He smiled lightly as he petted my head.

"Ours...I like the sound of that..." I whispered. He blinked and bent down to my height.

"What?" I turned red and shook my head.

"Nothing, Anji-sensei." I looked after Gaara, remembering his lonely eyes. Anji called me, but I felt I had to follow Gaara. "Anji-sensei," He blinked and looked towards me. "See you at home! I'll be back before dark!" I called before jumping into the trees. He sweat dropped and sighed.

"How does she get away with these things?"

"Hey kid, watch it." I stopped when I heard the voice. It was that face paint guy. I grinned challengingly as I saw the two facing two leaf ninjas and three kids. I got to the edge of the tree, and then jumped, landing on top of the purple faced boy.

"Kankoru!" The girl gasped. I laughed with my hand facing upwards by my mouth. My laugh sounded like the 'oh ho ho I'm smarter than you' kind of laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you standing there?" He mummbled his reply:

"Get your bunny underwear off me..." I growled and stood up, hopped on his back once, and then got off.

"Kankoru-san, you don't look so good, maybe you should go back to the head quarters. Gaara is looking for you." The two looked up at me in alarm. I smiled friendly over at the two ninjas and the kids. "I'm sorry, we're here for the chunin exam," I glared over at the two, "and they seem to have forgotten that the fights take place in the arena..." Suddenly, a rock hit my forehead protector and I yelped. Looking up, I saw a boy with black hair holding a rock, tossing it up and down. I growled. "What the heck was that for!" I yelled. He smirked and I could hear the blonde behind me gasping in delight. Rolling my eyes, I looked back to the boy.

"What are you doing, sand ninjas?" He asked. "This isn't your village, you shouldn't try to pick a fight." I imagened myself choking the dork in the tree. I smiled a little but then I realized:

"What the heck?! I wasn't starting anything!" I confronted. "I was stopping it!"He looked down at the pink haired leaf ninja and she nodded with a sweat drop. The blonde one beside her was laughing while pointing up at him. I looked down at the three kids and saw them shaking when they looked behind me. I turned to see Kankuro making scary faces. I growled and turned around, pushing him to the ground. The blonde girl helped him back up and I spit at him. "Why don't you go? Gaara-sama's gonna be here soon enough."

"And so I am..." I froze when I heard his scratchy voice. I wasn't the only one, Kankoru and the blonde, ah, Temari was her name, were frozen as well. We all looked up to the tree opposite of the black haired boy. There he stood, or rather, hung. Gaara was upside down! I fell back in alarm. He noticed me and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here? Weren't you just with the crossdresser?" He dropped down to the ground, as did the black haired boy. I glared over at Gaara.

"It's none of your concern on weather he's a cross dresser or not! Anji is Anji!" Temari and Kankoru started to laugh until Gaara glared at them.

"And you two...head quarters...now." They straightened themselves and nodded nervously before jumping away. Gaara turned to leave and I stretched out my arm. What was I doing? I stopped myself, but the black haired boy called out.

"Hey, you," Gaara turned to see me with my arm stretched out, and I turned red, putting it behind my back. He looked up from me and I too turned to face the leaf ninja. "What's your name?" Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"My name is Gaara, I too am interested in you. What is your name?" The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara nodded lightly before turning.

"Hey hey! I bet you want to know my name too!" The blonde yelled out. I sweat dropped as Gaara looked at him.

"I honestly couldn't care less." He said before the sand enveloped him and he disapeared. I stared after him with a sigh. Only then did I realize that they were all staring me down. I turned to them with a nervous smile.

"Its...nice to meet you?" I said with a little laugh. They stared at me before the black haired boy started to walk away. I shrugged before I saw the kids staring at me. I smiled bent down. "Hello!" I said cheerfully. The girl and the snot nosed boy hid behind their leader. I giggled and stuck my hand out. "My name is Kusuma! Pleased to meet you Konohonoru!" He jumped, probably wondering how I knew his name. I giggled. "You're the third hokage's grandson, of course I know you!" Their tense shoulders fell and he took my hand in a firm hand shake. The two behind him smiled at each other before jumping out from behind him and asking questions. We talked for a little before the two other ninjas walked up. I noticed and I stood up.

"Naruto-onii-chan! She's so cool!" They said with wide grins. He rubbed his nose with a grin and nodded.

"I'm Naruto, nice to meet ya!" I smiled and nodded. I turned to the girl.

"I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you." I nodded friendly.

"My name is Kusuma Kinba." The kids walked up from behind me and snickered.

"It was funny when you landed on that prostitute." It took me a while to realize that they were talking about Kankoru. I tried to tranquilize my laugh but it failed misirably.

"Man, it's been a while since I've laughed that hard." I said as I sat down on the ground. Soon, though, I had to leave. The sun was setting and Anji would start to worry. Waving to my new friends, I called out, "I guess I'll see you in the exam." Winking, I put out my two fingers to make a piece sign. "Best of luck!" Naruto gave me the sign back and Sakura giggled with a nod. I turned and started to run.

"I could have sworn I went down this street..." Sighing, I let my arms drop in defeat. My stomach growled as I looked up to smell food. I yearned so dearly for a nice bowl of miso soup with a big, juicy fish on the side. I took a step forward, but heard a small crunch in my pocket. I shoved my hand in it and pulled out a closed pack of pocky, delisious, chocolate covered buscits. I opened it with glee and took one out, sucking on the chocolate until only the buscit part was left. I chomped it up and took out another one. I turned around to try to retrace my steps, only to bump into a barrier of sand once again. I stared at the pocky as it fell to the ground, spilling out on the dirty ground. I felt frustrated tears come to my eyes. "My pocky..." I whispered. I stretched out to it before a foot stomped on them, turning them into snapped twigs. I felt more tears come out before glaring up at the foot's owner. I saw none other than Gaara.

"Pathetic. Stand up." I growled. Usually, I would have run away and try to avoid him. But not now, I was hungry and worse, a hungry girl! Standing up, I glared up at him.

"Do you realize what you have done?!" He blinked lazily and looked down at his foot. He looked back up and shrugged.

"I stepped on pocky...big woop." I felt a vain pop out of my forehead and I shook my fist at him.

"You stepped on my dinner!" When he gave me a strange look, I pushed my index fingers together and explained. "I'm...kinda lost..." He only stared at me with a blank face. I stared back at him before turning. "What ever, Gaara!" I yelled. It was gettinig darker by the minute, and I had no time to play with Mr. Mime.

"Hey, wait up." He said in a monotone, walking behind me. I sped up my walk. He sped up. I started to jog. He started to jog. Finally, I split into a run.

"Leave me alone, Gaara-san! I think it's clear that I don't want to be near you!" I called, looking back at him and spitting. He pointed ahead of me and I turned, only to run into a poll. I grabbed my nose as I laid on the ground. A shadow cast over me and I cracked my eyes to see Gaara standing over me. I closed my eyes again and sighed. "Fine...you win..." He blinked. I felt my cheeks turn pink. "I won't run anymore." I sighed as I stood up in defeat. Turning around, I spoke. "Well?" He raised his eyebrow and I sighed once again. "Are you coming or not?" He walked up beside me and we looked around. But something was bothering me. This bipolar guy beside me was quiet once again. He had been violent earlier, I was sure he would hate me, but he wasn't. Oh, that Gaara! Why was he such an annoying guy?! "Ne, Gaara-san," He continued to was without looking at me. I put my hands on my hips and stopped. "Gaara-san!" When he continued to walk on, I felt my blood rise. Running up, I tried to kick him. It failed misserably but I had finally gotten his attention. As I cursed while holding my foot in pain, he turned to me.

"What?" He asked in an irritated voice. I put my foot down and grinned before asking a rude question.

"Why are you bipolar?"

"I'm not bipolar."

"Well, you sure do act like it!"

"Who told you that?" I sweat dropped before whistling and looking up at the sky, all the while rocking back and forward.

"No one you would want to know..." I smiled innocently before he glared at me, taking a step forward with crossed arms. I sweat dropped and tried to keep a straight face. Inside, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. His face was twitching in annoyance, which made me want to laugh; but on the other hand, he was getting close, and I didn't want to die. "Really, they were just joking!" When he took the last step towards me, I sprinted around him, running as fast as I could. Of course, I knew he would catch me quickly, so when he appeared in front of me, I jumped up into a tree and made a sharp turn to the right. When I looked up from the boy behind me, I ran into another body. Yelping, I fell back and down the tree. My crystals craddled me in a gentle mannor before I touched the ground. I felt my eyes growing heavy once again as my eyes slowly dropped for the last time...

"Hey, wake up." My eye lashes fluttered as they cracked open to a dim light. I looked up to see Temari leaning over me. I slowly at up as I looked at my surroundings. I saw a window and I saw nothing but the black sky. I grabbed my head as I yelled.

"Anji-sensei must be worring about me! What am I going to do now--" Temari blinked but smiled, as if trying not to laugh.

"Anji-san? Don't worry about her...him. He's in the bathroom." I sighed in relief.

"Okay...but...where am I? I remember running from Gaara-san, and then someone bumped into me in the tree...and then I fell..." The three in the room--Gaara, Temari, and Kankoru--switched looks. The two boys looked at Temari and she sighed with a nod.

"Well, some crystals popped out of no where and helped you not get as much damage," You felt the back of your head that had a deep cut on it, and she continued; "and you knocked out. Anyway, Gaara was going to just leave you there," He shot Temari a glare, "But Kankoru, feeling guilty for once, brought you here. I treated your wounds and Anji-san came here looking for you. And thus ends my explination." I was staring at my hands.

**_G...Gaara-san was going to leave me there_** I struggled to not look up at him. I felt torn inside. I couldn't believe it. There were actual heartless people out there. It made me shiver. Cold sweat ran down my face. I was grabbing my shoulders to try to stop myself from shivering when Anji turned the corner. His smile widened as he saw me awake. But it quickly disapeared when he saw me shaking. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders but I still wouldn't move. My head was starting to pound when I finally looked up at Gaara. His eyes pierced through me with just a glance. I fell onto Anji's shoulder and he grabbed me in alarm.

"Kusuma-chan, are you alright?" I nodded lightly.

"...Anji-sensei..." He bent down as I slowly lifted my head. My eyes shook with layered feelings. "I want to go home..." He sighed inwardly before scooping up my small body.

"Don't give up yet, Kusuma-chan! I believe in you." I moped as I sat in arms, but I did feel a bit better. Gaara stepped up.

"You'll never be strong." I turned to look at him. He had an icy look on his face. I shiverd again. "You don't fight for yourself. You will always be weak." I looked down before gaining my courage.

"You may not be able to be hurt on the outside, Gaara..." I looked up at him with a glare to match his own. "But I can hurt you, slowly chewing your insides and spitting them out until your a useless shell." He seemed a bit taken back by my sudden change. Anji tried to hush me and turned to leave, me still in his arms. Never had I had such a hate in my blood. It grew and grew until I had no control. I spoke loudly as we left. "The reason I became a ninja..." The three listened in silence, "was to be free of you!" Gaara looked after my struggling form as I wrestled Anji to say more. "You monster! I'll beat you!"

"I promise, I will!"


	3. stuck with the sandman, fight Kusuma

P3: Stuck with the sandman. Fight, Kusuma!

**_Stuck in a hole..._**

**_But...look now..._**

**_I'm stuck with you._**

**_Is that bad..._**

**_or good?_**

"You shouldn't have said that. Two hundred push ups!" I groaned as I sat up from doing three hundred sit ups.

"It's not like it hurt him or anything! He's just a--"

"Kusuma-chan!" I shrank at his sudden growl. "Stop being so heartless! You know he's been cut off from the world for so long. Especially after his beloved uncle killed himself in front of him." I looked down to my lap. I felt a chill coming back up my spine because of Anji's cold looks. My head lowered as I spoke,

"I know..." He looked at me with a tilted head. "but...he scares me, and I don't know how to react. I've avoided him for years. This is the first time we've met since...since...you know..." We both lowered our heads. Of course, I was talking about our younger days when Gaara had almost killed me. I shoved the lump in my throat down as I twisted my body so that it now rested on my stomach. "Anji-sensei..." He looked up as I started to do my first push up. I stared at the ground as I continued. "I will apologize tomorrow, but, please..." He tilted his head a little. "don't let him hurt me." Anji lowered his head as he crossed his arms in his chair. There was an unbearable silence between the two of us. He was taking too long, I thought. It wasn't good.

"I won't protect you." Falling onto the ground in surprise, I looked up in shock.

"W-what?! Why not?!" He looked to his left as he thought for a moment.

"You are weak." I stared at him for a moment. Weak. He thought I was weak. I felt the lump come back up to my throat like a jolly ride. I let my face fall to the ground.

_Calm down, Kusuma. Maybe all he is saying is that you need to train more. After all, it is kinda true. If I were to fight Gaara right now... _I tried not to think about the end results. I calmed down after whispering to myself. I threw my hands on to the ground and pulled my body up, accomplishing one more push up.

"Anji-sensei, help me become strong!" I yelled as I continued my work out. I could fell him smiling proudly at me. Yes. This was what I wanted. It was then that I realized that only work could bring reward. I smiled to myself. No more spoiled Kusuma. No, I would become strong.

How are you? I hope you are doing well. I miss you deeply as I prepare for the Chunin exam. Anji and I are training hard. I am a little worried about you. I can only imagen the pain I put you through. I'm sorry that I lied to you. I didn't want to hurt you, but I guess it kinda back fired, huh? I'm sorry, daddy.

Well, I have to go. I am trying hard for you. Please don't hurt yourself in anyway. I love you.

I kissed my letter before I gave it to the mail man waiting. He nodded to me and ran off to deliver it. I watched him disapear before turning and running into the house.

"Anji-sensei, are you ready?" I asked as I turned into the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow at me. I blinked. "What? What is it?" He sighed and beconded me forward. I slowly made my way.

"You need to eat." I sighed as I nodded, giving in. Sitting down, I took a plate and slowly ate. I had had my fill of food last night after we got home. After I finished my bowl of rice with additional sides, I jumped up.

"Okay, let's go train!" I said. He still had half of a rice bowl and he moped at me as he bit on the ends of his chop sticks. I sighed and walked towards the door. "I'll be in the back!" I called before opening the door. Turning, I saw Kankuro. I smiled a dopey smile as I walked outside of the house, closing the door behind me. "May I help you? Does your back still hurt?" He blushed before looking away.

"N-no, that's not why I'm here." He seemed to have remembered his reason for being here. "I'm here to tell you something, to warn you." I blinked. Warn me? From what? I wondered. Gaara's face flashed in my mind. Standing still for a moment, I considered it. Finally, I looked up and pulled him to the back of the house.

"Hurry and tell me before Anji-sensei comes." He slowly nodded before looking around him. Once he returned his attention to me, he continued:

"It's Gaara." I swallowed my saliva and nodded. "He's been pretty upset after last night. He stayed in his room all night. I could hear him cursing, too." I felt a chill go down my spine.

"B-but," He looked at me as I spoke, "I was going to apologize today." He twisted his face in a weird manor before grabbing my shoulders, shoving me to the back of the wall.

"DO NOT go near him." I looked at him from a lowered face.

"But, Kankuro-san..." I looked down, "he just wants some attention...right?" I was wondering why I was suddenly feeling so sorry for him. He had hurt me so, but it wasn't all on purpose. "He's so unloved...I feel so bad for treating him like a dog." Little did I know, Gaara was hopping through the near by trees, searching for me. "He's been pushed around. It's not right for us to treat him this way!" I said, my courage increasing by the moment. "Kankuro-san, I have to tell him. Things will only get worse."

"Tell me what?" In alarm, Kankuro and I turned to face Gaara. He had his arms crossed as he took a step up. Kankuro backed up but I just gripped my hands in a ball on my chest. "I asked you a question." I tried to look up but my eyes found the ground again. Kankuro tried to help me, surprisingly.

"G-Gaara--"

"This is not your conversation, Kankuro." He looked at me in apology but I only nodded in appreciation. It was my turn now.

"G-Gaara...san..." I whispered. He looked back to me and I lowered my eyes again. _I'm sorry_. that was what I wanted to say. But it wouldn't come out. Instead, they transformed on my tounge. "L...Let's battle...at the Chunin exams..." I blurted out. I finally looked up at him. He stared at me with a blank face. I looked back down and let my hands fall. "I...I'm sorry..." I whispered. Turning, I reared my fist and started to hit a tree. "but I have to get stronger. I want to be a match for you, Gaara-san." For the first time, I heard Gaara chuckle. It might have been cold and unlively, but he made some motion towards me. I stopped and I turned. He was actually **smirking** at me!

"As long as you fight for others, you will not stand a chance." I felt my hands ball up.

"It's okay, then." He looked at me with a blink, "because I **am** fighting for myself. I will be strong and I will beat you." The sound of the door opening in the front alarmed the two sand ninjas and they disapeared into the trees. I looked after them before turning my attention to the tree. I glared at it as I saw Gaara's face. Punching it with crystals popping out of my already bleeding knuckles, Anji ran up with a smile.

"Are you ready?" I continued to hit the tree.

"Anji-sensei..." He blinked. "I never thought I'd like the Chunin exam..." He lowered his brows. "But for the first time, I'm not scared of Gaara-san. Actually..." I turned with a grin, "I'm excited. More than ever." He blinked at my sudden change. I had forgotten that he wasn't beside me like usual. I felt like I should have told him the truth, but instead, I lied again. "You see, I was thinking about Gaara, and, well..." I trailed off and I smiled a little, "I decided to tell him at the exam, so that he would fight me with all his heart if we were able to battle." Anji smiled a little.

"I see, so that you can let him get his aggression out?" I nodded with a fake smile. "What a good idea, Kusuma-chan. But..." I looked at him and he gazed worridly at me. "you must be careful." I felt a heavy heart in my chest. I hated lieing. It was the worst thing in the world to me. But I had to, to protect the ones I loved.

"I need to relax. This training with Anji-sensei is killing me. He may not realize it, but I am still a girl." I said with a sigh as I flipped my hair into the air. Someone, though, pulled it. I yelped before my crystals shot down my hair and hit the perpatraitor. He grunted before a silence. I turned in alarm to see the one person I though I never would hit...

"Gaara-san?!" I screeched. He was holding a bloody crystal in one hand, and holding out his other hand; his bleeding hand. Staring in shock, I was speechless. I, the weak Kusuma, had hurt the Gaara...on accident?!

At first, I just stared at him, but then a rush of relief fell over me. He stared at me in confusion as I laughed. My laugher roared down the street as I gripped my stomach.

"I...I'm so glad!" I said as I calmed down. When he gave me a strange look, I continued, "I thought I was no match for you. But now..." I pointed to my crystal and it flew from his grip and into my hand. "I know I have a chance." I said with a grin. For that split moment, we stood, face to face. Both of us were grinning challengingly. There was a sudden scream from the woods and I turned in surprise. I listened quietly with Gaara looking at my back in annoyance because I turned on him. I heard another scream emit from it and I jumped into the woods. Gaara growled silently through his eyes after me before jumping after in an eirie silence. Distracted with me, he noticed not that his hand was healing itself...

"Where is that scream coming from?" I asked as I stopped on a branch. I heard it again before I jumped down towards a cave. Gaara jumped down and watched me silently run into the depts of the cave. At first, he turned and started to walk away before hearing me call out his name. "Gaara-san!"

san...

san..."

He turned and listened to see if I would speek anymore.

"Come help me, please! Temari is hurt!" He turned at Temari's name and he started to walk in. It would be bad if the plans were interrupted.

"Where is Temari?" I rubbed the back of my head when he approached me. I smiled nervously.

"She's not here..." I said with a tilted head, laughing. Gaara was now glaring at me with all his might. He didn't seem to like the fact that not only I had hurt him, but he was tricked by me too. When he turned, I reached out to him and was surprised to be able to touch him. He froze under my touch and sand came out of his gourd. I yelped in pain as he knocked me back to a rock. I raised my head from the impact. The sand was squeazing me harshly now, and I tried to speak,

"Gaara...san...let...go..." I said in a struggle. He was glaring at me as his eyes turned hard and cold again.

"Don't...touch me." The sand squeazed more and I screamed. He seemed to snap out of it. Letting me down, I grabbed my chest. I was bleeding. But it wasn't because of Gaara. It was because my crystals were struggling to fight the sand, and they were no match. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, dodging my sharp crystals that popped out of my face.

"Gaara...san..." He turned to look at me lazily. I felt a built up anger return once again. I tried to shove the dry feeling on my tongue down my throat, but it only came back. I looked up with a glare of my own. "I will kill you for all you've done to me..." I stood up on weak legs before crystals started to grow thicker on my legs. They attached themselves to my muscles and kept me standing. My body wanted to be a match for him. Gaara was now turned and facing me, his expression not changing much. But by the time I had completed my transformation, he seemed to almost be...squirmming. I looked at my hands to see crystals with dry blood. I looked back up to Gaara. A smile spread on his lips and I stared at it. It wasn't some smile...it was...like living mockery. I felt rage fill me and I charged.

"The only way you could ever win is if you love yourself, and fight for yourself...let the feeling take control...and let it all out in one blast." I felt the anger ball up, he squirmed more, "Okay...let's go, then." He said with his grin widening by the second. It made me so mad! It controled me, I was no long Kusuma. I called out my weapon, a double sided blade. I gathered up my speed as he started to run towards me. I yelled out in anguish as I held up my weapon, us only feet apart.

"I will be your equal!"

"...what happened...? The rocks...they locked me in..."

I looked at the pile of rocks in front of me. That could have been me in there. It was because I was so careless. A throbbing suddenly flew into my head. I growled lowely as I threw my hand up to it to feel blood dripping down. Cursing, I ran over to a crack of light shinnning through the rocks and on to a small puddle of water. I saw a large crack on the side of my head. It was peeling and puss was spewing out. I gagged at my reflection as the vomit came up my throat. I ran over to a separate rock pile and let it fall over my lips. I wiped my mouth, my stomach still not satisfied with its sacrifice.

I sat in silence for a moment. I sighed as hours flew by.

"I'm gonna die with a pile of rocks...what a beautiful thing..." I whispered as I huddled myself by the rocks for warmth. When I heard a shuffle from the other side, I stood up quickly. Peaking through, I saw red. Yelping, I backed up in surprise. I thought Gaara had left hours ago!

"Gaara-san?!" I called out. He grunted in response. I felt heat fill my cheeks till my head started to throb more. _He was here the whole time?! Then...he heard... _"You heard me..."

"Throwing up? Next time be a little bit quieter." I blushed as I fell onto the ground. It was over! But another thought hit me.

"Gaara-san, why are you still here?" He was silent for a moment...another...another...

"You mean you got caved in...too?" I asked.

"Shut up."

"Gaara-san is too weak?" I felt happy to be able to be protected from him and still get away with this. It felt wonderful, but as I continued taunting him, sand popped through the cracks. I screamed before scrammbling to the back corner. The blood that had been flooding out of my head seemed to suck itself back in for protection.

The scariest thing I had seen that day was Gaara's eye peaking through the rock wall between us. I was weak...but what was worse...no one could help me. I felt tears coming back. I remembered my father, Anji, my mother...

"Why..." I whispered, my fear tucking under my skin suddenly, "...did we treat you like that..." I asked in a mummbled voice. The sand froze in front of me. I looked up at the sand threw blurry eyes. "Why did I hurt you...why?"

"Because..." The sand became alive once again, "I am a monster." I screamed as the sand pounced on me. I felt like I was in a sea of sand. Anji wasn't there to save me this time.

I woke up on the cold rock ground. I tried to sit up, but it was useless. My head was spinning, and I was too weak to do anything but look around. Bones broken, I laid there, trying to hold back my tears. I was alive, but, I wasn't sure on whether to be happy or not, because when I looked to my left, Gaara was staring at me.

"Awake?" He asked in a murmmer. I wanted to get up and run. Just run until I was back home, safe in my father's arm. But for now, I could only look away. I wasn't even able to speak. He had crushed everything, especially my spirit. "Hey." I jumped, even if I was too weak to do anything else, but he gently scooped his hand under my head. Lifting me up slowly, I could only stare. It was then that I realized he had started a fire and was cooking hot water. He scooped some of the water into a cup he had made of sand and poored it down my throat. I closed my eyes in pain at the sizziling water down my throat before throwing my head to the side. I opened them again, looking over at the wall. Gaara made no sense to me, but then again, he never did.

"...why..." I mummbled in a rasp whisper, "...why help...me...?" I asked with all my strength. He lowered me back down to the ground before standing up and walking to the rock pile in front of us. He touched it softly.

"Because..." He mummbled back, "you're the only one who said sorry." My eyes widened before new tears sprang out. He turned back to me and watched me as I laid in that pathetic state. I tried wiping my eyes and sitting up to cover my tears, but it helped not.

r

_No... _I thought, _don't look at me, Gaara-san... _Still trying to get up, my crystals helped. A large crystal popped out of my back, my bones now covered by crystals. I lifted my hand with wide eyes. Sitting up with the large crystal pushing me up in support, I sighed before folding my hands in to prayer. "Thank you..." I whispered. Now, I looked over to Gaara. I don't think even he had seen someone recover in just hours from having every bone broken. "G...Gaara-san..." I whispered as I stood up. "Gaara-san...I--"

"Kusuma-chan!"

"Gaara!" Both of us looked up from each other and I ran beside Gaara, peaking through the rock.

"Anji-sensei!" I could have sworn I had heard the angels singing! It was really Anji! "Help us get out of here!" I squealed. He nodded to me before telling me to back up. I pulled Gaara to the back corner. A few seconds later, the rocks blew away and there stood Temari, Kankuro and Anji. I felt the last of my tears fall in rejoice. I ran to Anji with my arms spread wide. He did the same until I was right by him. He hit my head, causing me to fall on to the ground.

"Baka! What were you thinking?! Going into the woods all of a sudden?! It's been a whole day!" I laid still as I felt blood running from my skull once again. My crystals could fix my bones, but not my tissue. I was damaged and needed to see medical attention now. He bent down and saw the damage. Quickly, he built up his chalkra, and preformed a healing jutsu on my injury. "What happened?" I heard Anji ask Gaara. He was putting me on his back now, and I had a feeling he wasn't going to leave without an answer. Gaara was silent. "Gaara-sama...I asked you a question..." He was tempting himself. I had to stop it. Plus, Gaara had helped me, and it wasn't fair to treat him so coldly anymore.

"It's my fault...Anji-sensei." They all looked at me. I dug my left cheek on to his shoulder, refusing to look up. "I was looking around after I heard a sound, and I made Gaara come with me. And I was falling through the trees...and then...I woke up. Gaara was with me the whole time." I still refused to look over to Gaara. He was probably still holding his composure, blank as usual.

I nodded over to Kankuro as Anji carried me on his back, past the two. Gaara was coming closer to view and my heart pounded quickly. "Gaara-san..." He looked up.

"Thank you." And, I could have sworn, for the first time; I saw Gaara's cheeks blush.

But still, one thing bugged me, who had been screaming?

When I had asked Anji, he had only bent his head and hushed me.


	4. Kusuma no more? One day as someone else

P4: Kusuma is no longer the indian flower? One day as someone else.

_**Ah, the world is twirling before my eyes.**_

_**It hurts to try to stop myself from joining in the fun.**_

_**  
**_

_** But I know what I'm about to do...**_

_**  
**_

_** Is set...**_

_****_

...and done... 

"Welcome to the exam stadium. Please sign up now." I grabbed the pen off the desk and I wrote my name down quickly. I moved on, half excited and half nervous. I was at the point where I wanted to puke. Anji wasn't with me, so I had no one to talk to to calm down. Walking down the hall, I heard a commotion. I blinked before seeing Sasuke, the black haired boy, Sakura, the pink one, and Naruto (my favorite), the blonde. I ran up beside Sakura. She too blinked as she looked over at me. A smile fell onto both our lips.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Kusuma-chan!" We embraced quickly before I waved to Naruto and stared at Sasuke.

"Why is he all 'growl mode'?" I asked quietly. She pointed to two boys in front of them. They were smirking in front of a door. I looked at the door's number and it changed. I blinked.

"Hey!" The group of kids looked at me strangely. "The number, it changed!" I said with a twisted face. The two boys stepped aside and smiled.

"You saw past it, congrats." I smiled a little, though still confused, and walked in. When the trio tried walking in, the two boys stopped them. "You are not on her team." I turned and held my finger to my lip, not sure what to do. An idea beamed on me.

"U-um!" They turned. "They are! I mean...I am on their team!" I said nervously. I was such a good actress. If the ninja thing didn't work out, I could always become that. The two looked at me as if I were stupid.

"You have a sand headband."

"I am a transfer." They both seemed unable to beat that. It made sense, since the sand ninjas and leaf were in a treaty. "Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, let's go!" I said with a smile. I ran forward, grabbing their wrists and pulling them in. Sasuke quietly follwed. When we were a good distance away, I turned with a grin. "Pretty good, wasn't I?" The three of us laughed before Sasuke grunted.

"For a sand ninja, I guess so." Sharply, both Naruto and I glared at him. When he cracked his eye, he smirked. "It is true." He was interupted by a stern voice,

"Sasuke Uchiha!" We all looked up. There was a boy in a green jump suite and his hair was in a bowl cut. We stared at him before a girl came up from behind him, pulling his leg and pleading,

"Lee-san! Lee-san! Please, let's go! Don't fight!" The boy, Lee, looked down at her.

"I am sorry, Chinji-chan! I will not back down!" He turned back towards us and he saw Sakura. He jumped down with the Chinji leaning over, calling him to come back. "Hello!" We stared at him in silence. He grabbed Sakura's hands and vowed to protect her. After she rejected him, he sulked a little before turning back to Sasuke. Challenging him, I watched lazily before the girl came up.

"Oh no! Lee-san! Oh dear...this is not good!" She nervously looked at Lee. I raised an eyebrow.

"Chinji-chan!" Naruto said with a smile. Sakura nodded her head towards her and she did the same, giving a small smile to them both. She looked over to Lee and sighed.

"Oh Lee-san! Why do you have to be like this?"

"Are you okay?" She looked at me nervously. She turned back to Lee and Sasuke as they started to fight. "Are you having...boy problems?" She turned red and looked down. "So that i is /i the case." She covered her mouth as the blush on her face grew.

"W-who are you?" She asked shyly. I introduced myself. After clearing who I was, she smiled a little. "So you're from the sand village? I saw one, he was very scary, though." I looked behind myself, i Gaara... /i

"Anyway, why are you so worried? I bet he'll be fine." She nodded before looking at the ground, and then at Lee.

"I'm worried...because...I said I was sorry..." I blinked, she blushed, "and...he's the only one who accepted me and my apologies..." My heart quickened. This sounded so familiar.

_**"Because...you're the only one who said sorry..."**_ I shook my head. Why did he pop into my mind???

"Ano...are you alright?" Chinji asked me. As I was about to answer, the fighting stopped and we looked up to see Lee as the victor. Chinji ran over to him and pleaded him to go. "Please, Lee-san!" After Sasuke cursed at him a couple of times, the two left. She nodded to me with a small smile. I smiled back; but I was kind of troubled. Why? Why had Gaara popped into my head?

"That Lee boy..." I looked over to Sakura and Sasuke, who were walking in front of Naruto. As we got to the room, he was growling. "He's almost as bad as sand ninjas..." I stopped, we were in a room full of a bunch of ninjas. Including sand ninjas. We had all heard him clearly.

"What do you have against sand ninjas?" The room full of ninja diversity suddenly grew quiet. Sasuke continued.

"That Gaara boy and you are so full of yourselves." All the sand ninjas froze. I listened for his silent steps, and soon, I not only heard them, I felt his hand. I turned slowly to look up at Gaara. He was still glaring quietly over at Sasuke. I looked down for a moment before looking back up.

"Don't do it, Gaara-san." He ignored me as Sasuke took a step up.

"Are you going to listen, Gaara-san? Or do you want to see what you're up against?" When Gaara's hand left my shoulder, I could only feel panic. The painful memories of the sand coffin filled in my head. I stretched my arm out and grabbed his hand while looking down. He glared down at me before I spoke: "G...Gaara-san...why don't you wait? It'll be better if you beat him in--"

"I don't feel like waiting anymore." I looked down before closing my eyes. My grip on his wrist tightened as I put my other hand on his. He had turned his head back towards Sasuke. I felt tears starting to come. I flushed them back down and swallowed my spit of nervousness. "Let's go, Sasuke Uchiha." His hand started to slip from my two and I yelped out to him,

"Gaara-san!" My voice went high, and I covered my mouth in embarassment, one still hanging on to his for dear life. He looked down at me lazily and I felt my cheeks flood. "Can't you just wait a little longer?" I whispered. We all stood there for a moment before he walked away, his hand falling from mine. He stopped before looking over to Sasuke.

"Look forward to it, Uchiha." Sasuke lowered his head with a glare before Gaara went out of the room. The tension wished itself away. Sasuke grinned after his competition. I watched Gaara walk away. I felt my hand with the other.

_ His hand...I thought it would be cold...but it was so...so... _"Warm..."

"What a wimp." I froze as Sasuke continued to bloat, "He stopped just because of this stupid kid? She won't even last a minute in the exams." I stepped up a moment. Whether it was for Gaara or me, I didn't know.

"Don't taunt Gaara-san...and don't take your anger out on me."

_Why...doesn't anyone want me?_

"You two make a good match, bipolar and all." I smacked Sasuke to the ground, jumping on him and trying to give him another hit. Sakura and Temari both jumped in and pulled me off of him. "I'll beat both of you!" Sasuke growled. I felt new tears coming out. Finally, I understood how Gaara felt, if even a little.

"I will last this exam. I may not make it to the top, but I will beat you!" I yelled before jerking my arms away from Temari and Sakura's grip. I looked around the room and lowered my head. The stare of everyone weighed heavily on me. I dashed out of the room. i Who am I kidding? I'm no match for him... /i I bumped into Gaara (and his sand) and looked up as it went back into his gourd.

"You can't keep running from everything if you plan to win." I didn't want to look back up after I lowered my head again. The tears started to drip off midway down my cheeks. Wiping them away, I apologized.

"I am so sorry...Gaara-san. I'm so...so sorry..." I whispered. "...but will you do me a favor?" He raised an eyebrow and looked down at me.

"Beat that Uchiha, and everyone that stands in your way." I ran around him and in to the girls bathroom. I couldn't do it. I couldn't even control my temper. "Wow...I guess I am still that ugly, little spoiled girl." I gripped my headband that hung around my neck. I could feel the crystals filter themselves around my heart. "No more..." I looked at my reflection.

"I am not the indian flower anymore. I am..."

**"...Shikuri..."**

* * *

"The first test is the writing." Gaara twisted his head towards me lightly. He stared at my hard, solid eyes that had just been crying. I tried not to look back at him. I was going to be serious from now on. I was going to fight for myself.

I listened to the instructor as he explained about the nine questions on the test. After his introduction, he had scared half the kids just with that. He had a scar running arcoss his face, his eyes ones that could pierce the soul.

"Now, who wants to quit?" Half of the kids raised their hands and I looked over to the three other sand ninjas. They were sitting with smirks, all but Gaara. I stared at him for a little before he turned to look at me with narrowed eyes. I quickly turned my head back towards the front. Resting my head on my hand, I pretended not to care, but his eyes could read my mind, because I could see him smirking lightly at me from the corner of my eyes.

_Keep on smirking, Gaara. I will beat you. I will prove myself. I am your equal_. When Naruto suddenly jumped up, exclaiming out to the instructor, I fell back in surprise. The class turned to me and snickered before I blushed and pulled myself back up. How embarassing!

And so, the time passed and the questions were passed around. I knew none. I realized early in the game that I had to cheat with out being caught. I grinned before I pushed a crystal out of my leg. Another out of my hand. I shot the one out of my leg and the ninjas watched it sharpely. During that break, I threw the crystal in my hand in the air. It floated in the air, adjusting it just enough for me to see the answers in of another kid. I pulled another crystal out and rested it on the table. The data traveled from the crystal above and down to my other crystal. I read the answers and copied them down. I grinned to myself as I finished the last question. The crystals disappeared into mini crystals that were like sand grains and flew back to me without sight. I placed my pencil down, just when a kunai was thrown between the boy beside me and myself. I yelped before the ninjas grabbed the boy beside me and pulled him out.

"That was your third cheat. Your out." The young man argued as the ninjas pulled him out. I sighed before I noticed sand on my paper. I looked up slowly before I saw a eye made of i sand /i . I stared at it with wide eyes before I covered my paper. I wasn't going to let Gaara get my answeres! He'd have to get some other person's! But the eye was persistant, as if teasing me. I growled silently. If I was loud, I'd be kicked out. It was going to be tough.

"Gaara-san..." I whispered as I bent my head, tilting it towards Gaara. His hand was on one eye, but he was smiling a spine chilling smile. I was growling uncontrollably before I realized I could play the game too. "I'll get you back..." My crystals turned into tiny pieces before flying in front of the eye. It looked up and I could see Gaara jerk up in surprise. I laughed to myself as I folded my arms on the table and rested my head on top. My shoulders bobbed up and down as I giggle constantly. The crystals were following the eye's every move. It wasn't letting it see anything on my paper. Finally, the eye gave up and moved to another person. I smiled while peaking over to Gaara. He gave me a sharp glare and I looked away. He was mad at me, now. My heart sunk for a moment. I turned my head to face the wall. My crystals flew back to me and sunk under my skin. A gash formed on my upper shoulder. I blinked as I sat up and stared at it as blood seeped down my smooth skin. I wipped the blood away but more came back. I pulled out my hanker cheif and dabbed it. When the blood wouldn't stop, I became worried. I wrapped the cloth around my injured arm and let my face fall flat against my table. I sat there for a moment, trying to let the pain go away from my forehead. It was kind of confusing, because it wasn't like a headache. It was more than confusing, it was strange. The pain should have been on my arm, but it was only in my heart. I thought about my conversation with Chinji, and it only hurt more...

br So, we sand ninjas passed the test. Surprisingly, it was all depending on the tenth question. The three leaf ninjas from earlier made it too. I had congradulated Sakura and Naruto, but I kicked at Sasuke. He was growling at me when Gaara stepped in front of me with his arms crossed. I expected for him to turn to Sasuke and growl, but he growled at b me /b .

"Go, now. I don't need your troublesome self in my way." I blinked before glaring at him. Who did he think he was? Oh yeah...Gaara...

"I'm not troublesome...and I'm not going anywhere. Sasuke and I have something to settle, too." But Sasuke was already ignoring me, and on to Gaara. I wondered how many glares he could throw at once if he had just two more eyes.

"I have something to finish, too, now go." I crossed my arms and stared at his back. "I said g-"

"I'm not going to _**move**_." When Gaara and Sasuke both turned to glare at me, they met a surprising change. I thought they were staring at my eyes, which were cold and untouched, but they were now staring at the blood drenched hanker chief on my arm. I looked down at it before gasping. Gaara stepped up but I backed away. Cursing at them both, I turned and ran to the bathroom. Sakura followed me, unfortunately. When she came in to the room, she saw me choking on tears. I was trying to hold them back, trying to last as someone else. It was hard. Even me, who could act so well, couldn't escape herself.

"...Kusuma-chan...?" Sakura whispered as she took a step up. I pulled at my cheek skin and sighed.

"Sakura-chan, I hope you'll never be like me." She stood silent for a moment. "I'm so weak and only know how to spoil myself. I've tried so hard to do my best...but...it was never for...

_**myself...**_

I laughed an inside cry for help. "Look, I'm even spoiling myself right now." I reached into my side pocket and grabbed a kunai. Bringing it up to my arm, I cut a new cut into my skin. It started to mix with the blood flowing from the first cut. Sakura finally moved towards me when I brought the kunai back up to my arm again. She grabbed my hand in hers. I looked at her with a blank face. "What? It's self disapline. Go away." I pushed her away before walking around her and shoving the kunai into my shoulder. I whimpered at the pain. This wasn't good for me, I knew, but it was going to help me...hopefully...

* * *

"Kusuma-chan!" I closed my eyes as a harsh hand slapped me across my face. I gripped it for a moment before looking up. Anji was holding his hands up as he stared at me. "What did you do to yourself?!" I looked at my shoulder for a moment, the kunai still there. I saw Sasuke and Gaara's faces. They were glaring down at me, right now, I bet.

"Self disipline...it was the onle way to wake me up." Anji stared at me before bursting into tears. I blinked, snapping out of my daze. He stared at me with wide eyes as the tears turned into streams.

"Kusuma-chan...please don't do this to yourself...your killing me, too..." My eyes widened as I stared at Anji. This was the first time he had ever cried in front of me. My eyes narrowed in sadness.

"Anji-sensei...I'm sorry..." He still cried, "I'm sorry...!" He fell to his knees, "Anji-sensei, you're making me cry too! I'm sorry!" I collasped on to my knees and hugged him, the crystals of my heart breaking. "I'm sorry!" I felt the tears dripping down heavily. I had been keeping them in so long, it was all coming out. So, we sat there, crying our eyes out. All of the past thoughts about Gaara faded, and I felt a little more myself. It may have sounded stupid for a man to cry...but I thought, right then, that Anji was the best man alive.


	5. Orochimaru's promise of power burns

P5:

**_Look, around is darkness._**

Amazing, isn't it?

My heart is beating faster

and faster

and faster!

But it stops.

stops when you look away

and have nothing more to say. 

* * *

The trees gloomed in the forest in front of me. I blinked as I stood beside Naruto and Sakura; Sasuke sulking behind me. The four of us stared up into the depths of the trees that seemed to go on for eternity.

"This place gives me the creeps..." Sakura whispered. Nodding, I looked into the darkness that ate up any light that came by. After swallowing nothing but a dry tongue, I turned to my friends with a harsh glance.

"Well, see you at the tower...if you make it." Before Sasuke could answer me with his sharp tongue, I jumped away, my earth scroll deep in my pocket. _this is the second task...can I make it through?_ Flashes of Sasuke and Gaara entered my mind. "Yes...I have to..." A smile formed on my face and I scouted further in to the darkness. 

* * *

"...She doesn't have a clue, does she?" Temari and Kankuro turned to Gaara with confused looks.

"Who doesn't know what?" Gaara nodded his head lazily towards my jumping body,

"She doesn't know about our plan, does she?" Temari shrugged with a careless smile.

"From what I heard, she's just the stupid one." When Gaara looked over to her, she continued, "She's gonna be blamed for it all if the plan fails." Gaara looked back at your fading figure. He had to stop when attacked by a kunai. Glaring, sand came up and filled all views...and all chances of escape. 

* * *

"What...is this?!" I mummbled, covering from my nose to my chin with wide eyes. Two bodies laid flat, facing up, but with no skin on their skull. I felt the vomit come back up, but I cut my shoulder to calm myself down. The vomit calmed in my stomach and I searched around for a scroll. There was one, but it was in the person's hand. I closed my eyes as I reached for the scroll. It would be all over if I could just get it!

But a kunai flew down towards me and stabbed me in the leg. I collasped with a yelp. A ninja fell down, her head band telling me that she was from the sound village. I sneered at her before two more girls fell down with the same sick grin. How stupid was I? I knew that there would be stuff like this, but I just didn't like being in these woods. It gave me the chills, and I hated the chills. I guess you can say I was never good with cold, damp forests...never will be.  
Coming back to my senses, I pulled the kunai out of my leg and stood up. Crystals covered my wounded leg and I grinned.

"What a sad girl," One of them said, "she fell for the scroll. I knew some one would come after it." I turned, expecting the scroll to be gone, but it sat in the dead man's hand. I turned back to them in silence. Something wasn't right. If they knew it was there, they wouldn't have risked it out in the open like this. They would have put a clone in its place, at least. A thought struck me and I grinned. They were bluffing, trying to get to it first. The girls were nothing more than some show offs.

"Oh well, let's get rid of her." They started to attack me before my crystals shot out of my body, one into each of them. They fell to the ground, gripping their stomachs as blood flowed down in a river, mixing together. I turned and picked up the scroll. Before looking around, I found myself staring at the three girls in pain.I held out my hand and the crystals returned to me. The blood slid off, and returned to the girls. Their bodies started to repair themselves and I sighed a little.

"I would love to return the favor," I winked, " but I don't get rid of people." Jumping away, I headed towards the tower. My good deed for the day was done. I wouldn't have done it, but no one knew but me that I couldn't survive without any of my crystals. 

* * *

"Something is not right..." I looked at a tree to see the same mark I had made twenty minutes ago. Something was really wrong here. "Someone's trying to keep me away from the tower..." I felt my crystals pop out of my skin, feeling threatened by the chalkra circling us. "Come out!" I screamed. "I know you're there, so don't hide!" There was silence, for a moment. The trees swayed in a sudden wind, dragging and holding onto a maniac like laugh. My crystals shivered with me, but we stood tall, not letting any sign of weakness pass through. "Who are you?" I called out. When no one answered, I felt my anger and impatience take over, "Show yourself you good for nothing weakling!" The laughing stopped, and a kunai was quickly pressed against my throat. Gasping quietly, I looked at my attacker from the corner of my eye.

"Who's the weakling now?" I growled quietly in response.

"Why you--" The kunai pushed itself against my throat a little more,

"Ah ah ah! We wouldn't want any accidents, would we?" I growled again.

"Who are you?" The man laughed.

"I'm your best buddy., of course." I scuffed, his accent was nice, but his words annoying...very annoying.

"Let's be serious, huh?" I froze when he started to rub his cheek along my neck. My cheeks redened as I looked forward with wide eyes. "W-what the heck are you doing?!" He felt me up with his other hand, his mouth filling with a light purr.

"There are no rules, here..." He pulled me by the waist, closer to him, "let's have some fun..." I growled before closing my eyes and concentrating on my back. A large crystal threw itself out of me, and into him. He gasped, throwing his kunai to the ground, and backing away from me. His blood leaked onto the back of my outfit, and I spit.

"Ew." I looked at him with a discusted look. "I tried not to hurt you, really I did...you're just lucky that I won't kill you." I turned back towards the tower, now suddenly closer, "Man! You really got on my bad side." A little chuckle came from his body, and I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. He held up a scroll...my scroll. It was soaked in his blood before he fell to the ground, unconscious. I gacked at him and looked down to see which one he had gotten. The earth scroll...great. I sighed. "First I come with an Earth scroll, and then I end without one, and only a heaven scroll! Now what am I going to do? I was almost there too!" I kicked the ground, throwing up some dirt, before cursing at the boy. I had to get away from him, for my crystal was now gone and he was starting to repair. Plus, I needed another scroll and I wasn't in the mood to deal with him again. But the sad thing was that I hadn't thought about how the blood flowed back to him. The heaven scroll was as clean as a whistle, and soon taken by another team. 

* * *

"The other teams are probably there already...there probably aren't many left...even if it is the second day." I hopped around and looked to my left and right. A slithering sound came from behind me and I jumped away, looking back to see a group of snakes charging at me. I folded my hands into a jutsu seal and I poofed away, into the trees above. I looked around. One thing I had learned from my father, 'snakes never went in groups.' I knew that something was up. But still, I saw no one. "Something's not right..." A kunai was pushed against my neck and I looked behind me, sick of this move. But when I saw the man's face, I paled. His face was burdened with snake eyes; his skin was as pale as the sand at the beach. His face...it was fear itself, staring at me with the grin of death.

"I've seen you..." I froze, his voice was as worse as his face. "You want revenge...and I Iike that. I can give you power..." I found my tounge,

"W-who would I want to revenge on?" He hissed lowly,

"Gaara..." I froze. Compared to this freak, Gaara didn't seem bad at all. "I've heard all about it. Your past with him, your near death experience." I let the memories flow into my mind. Gaara's frozen heart and harsh face. It flooded the stream called my mind. "I can give you the power to kill him...to help you avenge your father," I snapped my head up, "Kanti..." Our neighbor..."and every one from your village hurt by that monster." Maybe I was wrong, maybe this guy wasn't as bad as Gaara. Gaara, after all had killed multiple people. I kept seeing his face. Gaara's tiny, cold face. It seemed to take control of me. "What do you say?" All the good, new, fresh memories Gaara and I had made disapeared from my memories. The bad ones blinded me from the obvious truth.

_Father...he hurt you so much...and he took so many lives...what am I to do? What would you do? I don't know...but this man...he can give me the one thing I never had...power. And I want it. Bad._

"...yes..." He grinned before I felt a stinging pain on my neck. Screaming out, I fell to the ground gripping my neck. "W...What have you done?" I yelled through huffs of pain. He smiled.

"This is my curse. If you live through it," His smile grew, "I will give you the power." He turned and left me with his wicked smile in my head. What had I gotten into this time? 

* * *

"Gaara, let's go." Gaara looked up to Temari with a displeasing glare. Disapearing in sand, she turned to Kankuro with a raised eyebrow. "What was wrong with him?" He shrugged.

"Maybe he has girl problems." The two laughed lightly, still afraid of Gaara and his deadly mood. Nothing good was going to happen with him like that. 

* * *

I flipped and flopped on the tree branch, soon falling off. I landed on the ground hard, and felt all the air pushed out of me. My body was in too much pain for my crystals to come out. In all the pain, they were confused and were trying to find a way to repair my body. If they couldn't protect me, I couldn't protect myself.

There was a light tap on my shoulder and I turned my neck lightly. I saw nothing but red. My eyes widened. It was him...

"What are you doing?" I growled as I twisted myself to get up. "Don't move, idiot. You're in no shape." I ignored him and continued to sit up. After a minute, I was standing up on wobbly legs. "...what happened?"

"None...none of your business..." I huffed out. He smirked at me, and to make it worse, there were about five of him smirking at me. My vision was messed up.

"You are pathetic. You can't even tell you're being used." Staring, and getting weaker by the second, I looked at him with a growl.

"What do you mean?" But I couldn't go any farther. That was it for me. No hope could help me now. My legs gave out on me and I prepared to fall to the ground--but the crash never came. I felt the warmth of another body press against mine. _Who ever this is...they are so warm..._ Drips of sweat fell rapidly down my face. I struggled to keep my eyes open. I wanted to see who my savior was. When I saw him, my eyes narrowed. I some how found the strength to resist his help. "What...did you mean?" I asked in a rough but tired voice. Hope may not have been able to keep me up, but hate sure was enough. He only stared at me with the smirk glued to his face. Annoyed, I did what I could, and spit in his face. But his stupid sand got in the way. It fell to reviel a ticked Gaara. "Answer...me!"

"You're in no condition to impose threats, little girl."

"I will do what I like."

"Yeah," He scuffed, "you'll get far looking like that."

"Hey, I never asked for your help! I still have to get my scroll. Now leave me alone!" I stopped when he held out a scroll...an earth scroll. He started to throw it up and down in his hand. His belt held another two scrolls, showing he had two earth scrolls. What he was doing, I sensed, was taunting me. I struggled to raise my arm to grab it, but my sudden injury had gotten me. I was too weak, and I'd die in the cursed forest. The worst thing about it; Gaara would watch me. 

* * *

I woke up on cold cement. Cracking my eyes, I looked around myself before biting my tounge in pain. My neck still throbbed from the snake man's bite. A lot of kids were looking at me with weird expressions. I tried to sit up, but it failed misserably. My neck sent another shot of pain up my neck and head, and I fell back down with a groan. It was on fire; my neck was on fire. My neck burned, and burned bad. If only I could express my pain to you more, but I found myself being carried to the infermery. When I had woken up again (the final awakening), I found two scrolls sitting beside my bed. One a heaven scroll, and one an Earth. I had made it to the next round.

"But...' I whispered, "This won't do any good...if I can't fight..." Why had Gaara brought me here? At first I had thought of it as a kind favor he lent me; but then I thought of the reason that must have been true. He wanted me to try to get through this. He wanted me to suffer. Nothing pleased him more, apparently. Because he sat in the corner, staring at me with his lip struggling to curve in to a smirk. "What are you doing here?" Asking him, I turned onto my elbow, my heavy head resting on my shoulder.

"I had some free time."

"Yeah...I'm really going to believe that."

"I can do what ever I want, and I wanted to come here."

"Then why?" He looked up, I looked down. "Why did you _want_ to come here?"

"I just told you."

"Don't screw around!" He stood up with a glare towards me.

"If you really want to know, I was instructed to tell you that we have three days until the next stage of the chunin exams. You are to be prepared for then." Why was he rushing the conversation so much? We stared at each other for a moment, until I spoke.

"What?" His shoulders tensed up, but then fell. I think that was his way of sighing.

"Three days. Be ready to fight. Or you fail." I nodded in understanding. Finally, he turned to leave. As he exited out the door, he turned his head towards me in silence. I rolled back on to my back with a sigh. Noticing his presence again, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you looking at now?" He glared at me.

"You should be more polite," I raised my eyebrow higher, "after all, I'm the one that saved you." With those shocking words, he left me alone in the infermiry to think.


	6. The truth is hard Don't lose hope

P6

_**The doors open to the truthful world,**_

_**  
Keeping me cowering in a corner.**_

_**  
**_

_**I reach for you,**_

_**But you only stare with that stare of yours.**_

_**And slowly, you disapear in to your own fantasy. **_

* * *

_I'm a bit lost... _I thought as I exited out of the hospital on the second day (all thanks to my crystals). _Why did he have to tell me that he saved my life? Last time, he didn't even want to help me. It's like he's begging for me to notice him_. _Thinking of that possibility, I shook my head._ _No way! Impossible! He tried to kill me, why would he want me to notice him? _Satisfied with that, I continued down the street. Switching my thoughts, I wondered about Anji.

"He didn't even come visit me..." I whispered as I walked up our stairs to the house. "Is he hurt too?" I opened the door to see nothing but the furniture. Looking around, I called out, "Anji-sensei? Are you here?" I heard foot steps from behind me and I turned to see him. Anji was sweating, staring at me with wide eyes. "A-Anji-sensei! I thought you were--" He enveloped me with a hug. I looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. "A-Anji-sensei...?"

"Kusuma-chan...I thought you were dead..." I pulled from his hug in confusion.

"Who would tell you such a thing?" Another pair of feet stepped up and we turned. It was him...it was Gaara. "Gaara-san...did you tell Anji-sensei that?" He stared at us with a glare, or rather...Anji, with a glare. "Gaara-san?!" He looked over to me with the same glare. "Why did you tell him that?!" Turning, he refused to say a word. I stared at him for a moment, letting the anger build up inside me. If I could just have the power...I could kill Gaara.

"Tell me..." I looked up at him, "do you enjoy being used?" Anji's eyes widened, and I wondered why.

"Gaara-sama, no!" Still, he continued.

"Do find everyone close to you only close to you to use you?" I stared at him, my hatred draining, replaced by confusion and shock. Who was using who? Gaara seemed to have read my mind, because he answered,

"Turn around." Frozen, I somehow managed to turn.

"A-Anji-sensei?" He smiled lightly, shaking his head.

"D...Don't be silly, Kusuma. You know I love you." I stared at him quietly, then turning from him. "Kusuma?"

"So...you really are lying..." He froze this time, and I turned to him again.

"Anji-sensei...I've known you for a long time..." I tried to push back tears, "and I know..." I looked away with a tear now falling, "I know..."

_**You never loved me... **_

The words stung me, and left me cold. I felt so alone in the world. How had I found out all this in less than five minutes? _Gaara_ The name ringed in my head over and over again until I started to run with an agrivated scream. People looked at me strangley as I ran down the street, then turning into an alley. _Why...? _His face flashed into my mind, _Why are you doing this to me? Why are you hurting me so? _falling to my knees, I looked up in to the crying sky, _Didn't I say I was sorry? _

"Didn't I apologize?" I could feel him standing behind me, staring at me. "Didn't I try to comfort you enough?" A shadow of sand cast over me.

"You'll catch a cold." He said simply. I stared at him before jumping and running up to him. I tried to slap him, but his sand got in the way once again. I continued to punch and yell at him in pain.

"I hate you! I hate everything about you! Why couldn't you just kill me?! Why?! Why..." I paused before yelling with all my voice, "Why do you have to be here?!" His hands pressed against mine, slamming me into a wall. Both our hair pressed against our foreheads, "Why couldn't you let me live in this fantasy...just for a little while more?" The blood in my face had long vanished, and I stood as lifeless as ever.

"I never had that fantasy..." I stared at him quietly, letting him talk without arguement. "Why should you have everything? So many people are lost...without a cause...without a point to live..." He looked at me, one of his eyes covered with his hair. This point gave me a chance to look into his deep blue ocean called an eye. I could see myself inside, as if swimming for life. But...I didn't understand, why was he crying? _Wait... _It wasn't him...it was me. "How can you act so selfish when people are in so much more pain?" He let me go, and I fell to my knees. I sat back on my legs, as if I were at a japanese cerimony that I didn't care about.

"I...I..." Staring at him one more time, "I don't know anymore." Maybe I was the one who was wrong...? Gaara stared at me with cold eyes, both of us still under the sand umbrella.

"Do you see, now?" I looked up at him, "Do you understand the pain of betrayal? This is why you must live for yourself, and only you."

"For me...and only me..." I repeated, still dazed. He stared at me, I at him. Neither of us moved. Neither of us said a word. We were equal...we were one.

"Gaara-san..." He looked down at me until I continued, "What was I going to be used for?" He looked at me over his shoulder as the sand drew back into his gourd. "What was it?"

"I can't tell you that." My crystal shot out of me, and in to his sudden sand. He turned to me with wide eyes as I slowly stood up. My eyes pierced his.

"Tell me... **now** ..." I lept towards him with rage taking control of everything in my body, in my mind. The feeling corrupted me as I charged at him with crystals popping out of me everywhere. He dodged my fist and I picked up my leg to kick him. He threw my leg back down with his hand and punched me hard in the stomach with his other. I breathed out a gust of breath and fell to the ground in defeat. Gripping my stomach, I tried to stand up again. Gaara bent down and pulled my hair, forcing me to look up at him. He grinned with sudden sweat dripping off his face.

"Congradulations, Kusuma," He said as he licked his lips, "you're almost like me now." That drained the blood that had risen so easily down to my feet. I, who had been running my whole life from this boy, was like him? I didn't believe it, I wouldn't! My dark thoughts were inturupted by common sense and I backed away.

"No..." His grin fell, "I am not like you!" He stepped back in to a solid stance, his arms crossed. His lustful face was gone, replaced with a more silent one. "I refuse to be like you." I pulled my neck's brace off and showed him the curse. "I got this...just for you." He lowered his face, his blue eyes omiting from a forest of red hair. He backed away and turned to leave. Stiffled cries came out of my mouth. I bent over and cried in to my hands. My heart was so confused. It was angry at Gaara...but for some reason, it wanted to take care of him like a friend would.

Some how I made my way back to my house and tried to calm down. I couldn't take the confusion in my heart. I ignored Anji for the rest of the day. I didn't have time for stupid things like this! Nodding to myself, I stood up again, only to be inturupted by another visitor...more like three.

"Kusuma-chan! Don't stand up! You're not healthy enough!" Sakura's hair had been roughly cut, and I stared.

"Sakura-chan...what happened to your hair?" I asked lightly. She only smiled, and I decided to move on to the others. Naruto seemed to actually be thinking, while Sasuke seemed to be a little weak as well. He was looking out the window when he turned to me to glare, but his eyes grew wide. Suddenly, just then, my neck began to throb once again. Sasuke ran over to me and threw my hand off my neck. Frozen, he some how stood up straight. He reached up to his neck as well.

"So he got to you too?" He mummbled. I looked at him through one open eye as I put my hand up on the curse once again. We all were still, waiting for some one to say something.

"You got it, Sasuke?" He pulled his turtle neck down to show the same mark. I slowly took my hand down from my own neck and revealed the mark. "What does this mean?" He ignored the question and asked one of his own.

"Why do you have one too?" I myself froze. Why? Why had I taken the pain and tried to stay alive with it? I knew right away why, but I didn't want them involved with my problems. "Answer me, sand ninja." I curved my lip in to a nervous smile.

"W-why? Well, I don't know. He probably just wants my crystals and the power they hold." I looked away. "I don't hate anyone like that...I don't hate anyone to want to get revenge on...what about you?" He froze for a moment before turning and walking out of the room. The other two said goodbye and walked out as well. I was left alone with nothing but silent thoughts. After getting too frustrated with myself, I decided to get up and prepare for the third exam. Walking out of the house and towards the forest, I threw kunai at the trees. My skills were getting a little worse every day. I growled and started to run up the tree, only to fall again.

"What are you doing?" I looked up, seeing an upside down view of a smiling Anji. I stood up, dusting my clothes off.

"None of your concern." I turned around and walked up to pick up my kunai off the trees and the ground.

"What's wrong? You never missed the kunai targets before..." I froze, anger taking over me once again, but I felt it sink down again after thinking about Gaara.

"Go away, Pachu-san." (If you forgot, Pachu is Anji's last name) I heard him stiffin up. He had a reason, but it didn't matter to me anymore. I refused for him to be my teacher anymore...or anything else to me. He looked at my back as I continued to pick up the kunai.

"Kusuma-chan, do you really believe Gaara-sama over me?"

"Why not?" I said with a sarcastic tone, "You do call him 'Gaara-sama'. I can only figure that he is wiser and more truthful than you."

"Kusuma-chan, you know I would never do anything to use you. Did he even tell you anything? Like what I was 'using you for?" I stopped, crouched down, and realized that he was right. But I still felt uneasy about it, like he was still lyng to me.

"I can't trust anyone anymore. I am a ninja. Feelings never get in the way." With that, I ran off into the woods with my kunais in my hand.

* * *

"Welcome...to the third exam..." Multiple, though not as many, ninjas were standing along side of me. A lot of the leaf's ninjas had made it, and it seemed that Gaara's team and I were the only sand ninjas. Another team was the only sound village team, and I stared at them from a distance. They all dressed similar, like they were from an army. I looked away from them and made eye contact with Gaara. I looked down and Anji put his hand on my shoulder. Looking up for a moment, I saw his smile, and tore away from him with a growl. After silently cursing, I looked around the dreery dorm we were in. It held it's roof high over our heads, and I felt that even birds could get tired of trying to reach the top. The floors were cold and solid, the walls, same. Cracks formed everywhere I looked, it seemed. There were so many chills in the air; I couldn't tell if it was from the building or the contestants. Besides Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, all the contestants seemed grumpy and determined at the same time. Quietly, I wished that they would lighten up like Naruto, but I knew that just wasn't how it worked. So, after standing up straight, I looked over to the teachers of each group. I already knew Gaara's teacher; I was more interested in the Leaf's. Naruto's teacher caught my eye (I'm ashamed to say because of his looks); the others gave a calm but cool vibe in the air. They were definetly goofy!

As I was watching them, the announcer called people up. The fights were vicious, and feelings emited out like air. I was stuck on the bars, not able to take my eyes off of the wonderful passion these Leaf ninjas had.

"I wish everyone had this passion..." Switching my eyes to fixate on Gaara; I wished he too had this passion. There was a crash on the arena and I switched my eyes to look back. Naruto and the wolf boy, Kiba, had been fighting. Some how, Naruto had won. I jumped estatically. "Go Naruto-kun! YAY! Yapa! Bonsai!" I called out. He gave me a thumbs up happily. After the two boys left the arena, a girl named Hinata and her cousin, Neji, walked out. I didn't have to guess that Hinata was close to Naruto. She was kind and definately had a crush on the blonde. Her cousin, though, seemed a whole other story. He had a revengous feeling about him. Everytime he looked at Hinata, it seemed to only get stronger. But he interested me. I wanted to learn more about this Neji. He seemed to be so jealous of such a shy girl. I wanted to know why.

"Don't get too caught up." I heard Gaara say. I turned to see him suddenly beside me. I jumped back, surprised that I didn't feel his chalkra. I sighed, taking a deep breath. "Do you hear me?" I asked him why it mattered, and he glared at me, shutting me up quickly. But the more I looked, the more the curiosity rose. He had intended to kill Hinata, his own family. I learned that Hinata was part of the head branch, and he was a side. Staring, I felt sand on the back of my neck. I jumped away and saw Gaara glaring at me. "I said don't stare."

"You...you didn't tell me not to stare! Beside, I can watch the fight, can't I?"

"You were doing it with drool coming out." I turned red before looking away in embarassment.

"Well you don't have to push sand on me..." I stood beside him in silence, my cheeks growing red. Why was it I got so embarassed all of a sudden? I had never acted like this with him before.


	7. Don't fall through, Gaara! Come back!

It's almost the end! One chapter left everybody! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while...I've had major blockage in my head...

And also, I'm going to be speeding up the days between Gaara going crazy and the LeexGaara fight. I don't want to give you a bunch of crap, so this is the easiest way. I'm sorry if I've disappointed anybody, but I will make up for it.

* * *

P7 

_**So, what are you leaving me?**_

_**There is no love,**_

_**no hatred, either, I see...**_

_**but a mixture of the two above.

* * *

**__Forget that Neji guy...this Rock Lee is amazing...he's beaten Gaara's sand..._ I stared in awe as Lee was kicking and punching through Gaara's sand. Gaara was on edge in the middle of the fight. I covered my mouth as his kicks got faster and closer to Gaara. _Lee's so fast...is it possible? Could he really beat Gaara? _I now nibbled on my thumb, nervous. "Gaara...hang in there..." I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, not wanting to look up. I stayed like that for twenty minutes, just listening to their punches and kicks; Gaara's sand and grunts. I didn't want to watch any more. I heard a crack...a gasp...a scream...I opened my eyes, now staring at the violently twisted Lee. Gaara's sand was twisted around Lee's arm and leg; twisting it more and more. I covered my face, my lungs shaking; making it harder to breathe. "G...Gaara...stop it...Gaara..." I whispered. I looked in fear as he huffed, the lust returning. Lee's blood churned my stomach. Gaara's eyes made the vomit stay down cold. "Gaara...stop!" I stampered. He couldn't hear me, and continued his pleasured game. Sweat dropped from my cheeks and hands. What should I do?

"Gaara-san stop it!" I screamed, flinging myself over the bar and falling on to the dirt. Gaara stopped, slowly calming down and then turning. I stood up again, running over clumsily. "Gaara-san!" I yelled, jumping on to him; refusing to let go. He listened, Gaara listened! He was weak, and the sand couldn't even lift itself up to block my hug...if that was what you'd like to call it. He tried pushing me off, but I cried, digging my head into his shirt. It reeked of blood and sweat, but I held on; I just had to! "Gaara-san! Stop it!" I yelled between gasps. "You're scaring me again! Stop it!" His struggling stopped as Lee's teacher, Gai, fell down from the railing. We all looked to see Lee standing up; still unconscious. I felt tears coming to my eyes, and I dug my face in to Gaara's shirt once again. My shoulders shook...had Gaara done this to him? Had Gaara hurt this boy so much that he broke all of his pride? If so, I wasn't ready to take it. My grip around him lightened. "Gaara-san..." I whispered again, feeling jello like legs, "don't hurt anyone anymore..."

* * *

I looked around the hospital room, clearly confused. What had happened? I blinked, rubbing my head before standing up. I felt a pounding on my neck, and I looked in the mirror to see the mark from Orochimaru gone. I was now alert. What had happened to the Chunin exams? 

"Miss...please lie back down." I looked up to see a nurse and doctor coming in. I looked at her in confusion, not sure I understood what was going on. They gave me choosy looks, as if afraid to come near me. I stood up, and tilted my head.

"What happened?" I asked. The two looked at each other nervously before the wall behind me exploded. The nurse and doctor screamed, running out quickly; yelling the sand ninjas were attacking. I turned to see what was going on with the sudden explosion, and I saw Anji in his Anbu uniform. My eyes widened as he jumped in with another two Anbus. "Anji-sensei? What's going on?" I asked in confusion. He walked up to me with solid eyes, and tilted my neck suddenly. I yelped at his harsh hand, then realized that he looked for the mark. I tore away from him, gripping my neck. He turned to me again, and smiled lightly.

"Kusuma-chan...I'm so glad you're alright..." I blinked as he walked up to me before hugging me. I stared at the ceiling until he was done. Once he was, and separated himself from me, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the whole in the wall. I tugged back, though, and pulled myself out of his grip.

"What's going on?" I asked harshly. "The nurse said that the sand ninjas were attacking...what do they mean?" I asked. Anji had a strict face on, and said he'd explain things on the way. He reached out to me, but I felt my crystals prick. This Anji wasn't the same Anji I knew...not the kind, understanding Anji. I looked at his eyes to see no emotion. "Anji...you're lying to me." I whispered. He smiled, asking me what I was talking about. The two anbu men behind him jumped behind me, and faced the door; ready to fight. Leaf ninja filed in, and cursed at us. As I stared at them, I wondered more in more before I finally figured out what was going on. "We're...at war?" I asked.

"Kusuma-chan," I turned to see Anji grip my shoulders. "Come with us now, Kusuma-chan, before it's too late." I smacked his hand away and jumped out of the hole they had made. Anji called after me, and commanded the other two to follow after me. "Kusuma-chan! Wait!" The two other anbus appeared in front of me, but I screamed, and ended up stabbing them with my crystals.

"Stay way from me!" I cried, hopping through the trees to get away from them. Then, there was a loud boom, and a gust of wind soon followed. I covered my face, and threw a crystal into the tree branch I was standing on. I held my grip there until the wind had calmed a little. When I stood up, I saw small piles of sand everywhere, and I gasped. "Gaara...san..." I flew through the trees now, and the piles of sand grew larger. "Gaara-san?!" I called. "Are you here?" He had to be...he just had to!

"Let her go!" That voice...that was Naruto's voice! "I said let her go, you demon!" Demon...the word made my blood run cold. But I managed to move closer, only to see Sakura being squished by a hand made of Gaara's sand. I quickly hopped towards Naruto, and called out to him.

"What's going on, Naruto?!" I asked. He glared at me and backed away.

"You're with him, aren't you?!" He asked. I blinked, and asked who I was supposedly with, only to be answered by a laugh. I turned like a statue to see who it was...even though I already knew. Anji finally caught up with me, but stopped as he saw what was between us.

"...Gaara...san..." I whispered as I looked at the half demon, half human. "What has happened to you...Gaara?" I asked as he huffed, staring at me with wild eyes. His eyes widened in pleasure as he saw me.

"What's wrong, Kusuma?" He asked, "don't you like it? Don't you like my new look?" My knees buckled from under me as I saw him like this. I teared up uncontrollably as he looked back down from his laughter and shot his hand of sand towards me. "Be with me, Kusuma!" I sat there, ready for the merciless grip to grab me. Naruto and Anji both called out to me in alarm but I only spoke.

"If I do..." I whispered, "please turn back to normal." The hand stopped in front of my face, and let me continue as I looked up to him with tears streaming down. "Gaara-san...come back...come back to me..." The half human side of Gaara stared at me, some sense coming back to him. "You want me, right? You don't have to do all this to have that..." The hand seemed to start struggling, and backed down as Gaara held his head in his human hand. I slowly stood up and walked towards him. "don't let this control you...come back to me..." He backed away, and Anji jumped away in alarm. "Gaara-san...come back!" I said as I reached out for him. But his eyes snapped open, and the hand smashed in to me; pushing me against a tree beside Sakura. I cringed, blood now leaking down my lips. I cracked open an eye to see Gaara struggling against himself. "Gaara...don't give in!" I cried out. He snapped his head up and growled.

"Shut up!" He yelled in another voice. He started to transform even more, his other arm now sand as well. He turned his back to me, and spotted Anji. He started laughing as he charged at him, immideatly knocking the other two anbus with just one hit in to trees far away. I closed my eyes and started to store my chalkra. My crystals started to jingle inside of me, and I shifted under the sand's pressure. "Anji-sensei?! Where are you going?" I kept my eyes closed and concentrated on my chalkra. The crystals popped out of my skin, slowly spinning.

_Good...now...if I can just continue spinning the crystals...I'll be able to drill through the sand and possibly save Gaara_. I looked up for a moment to see Gaara, and then closed my eyes again_. No...I have to save Gaara_.


	8. Thank you for everything Gaara

Here we go! The final round! I hope you enjoy this because well, one, it's the last one, and two, I put my heart and soul in to it! I am considering doing a sequal for the Shippuden season (when they're older), but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think!

-KitaxHaku

* * *

_**Light...**_

_**This town is full of it...**_

_**...yet...**_

_**I can see the darkness that seeps around every corner... **_

_**Look, there in that corner,**_

_**  
The stars sparkle in innocence**_

_**Stuck in a hole...**_

_**But...look now...**_

_**I'm stuck with you.**_

_**Is that bad...**_

_**or good?**_

_**Ah, the world is twirling before my eyes.**_

_**It hurts to try to stop myself from joining in the fun.**_

_**But I know what I'm about to do...**_

_**Is set...**_

_**...and done...**_

_**Look, around is darkness. **_

_**Amazing, isn't it? **_

_**My heart is beating faster **_

_**and faster **_

_**and faster! **_

_**But it stops. **_

_**stops when you look away **_

_**and have nothing more to say.**_

_**The doors open to the truthful world,**_

_**  
Keeping me cowering in a corner.**_

_**I reach for you,**_

_**But you only stare with that stare of yours.**_

_**And slowly, you disappear in to your own fantasy.**_

_**So, what are you leaving me?**_

_**There is no love,**_

_**no hatred, either, I see...**_

_**but a mixture of the two above.**_

_**But don't forget me in the darkness, my love.**_

_**For I promise,**_

_**I'll pull you back in to the light.**_

_**Love, Kusuma**_

* * *

"Gaara...hold on..." I whispered as I saw Naruto battling his monstrous form. Anji had escaped somewhere as Naruto brought himself back to Gaara's attention. Sasuke was now down for the count it seemed, due to Orochimaru's mark, but Naruto only kept getting up, and then being pushed down again. Gaara laughed at his triumphed tries, saying cruel words.

"You fight for others," Gaara said, "that's why you guys are so weak!" Naruto tried throwing another punch, but he was kicked by the sand made tail. "I can't wait to see you abandon your friends and flee for your life!" His cackles were so dark, my ears felt like they were bleeding. Gaara's human parts were almost gone, all except his ankles and lower. I shivered as I looked to my right to see him throwing Naruto around. But when Naruto stood up the last time, I saw determination.

"Naruto..." It was then that I realized, only Naruto could save Gaara. Only Naruto. "Don't give up, Naruto!" I called out. "Save Gaara, and I'll buy you as much ramen as you want!" My voice cracked as tears spilled out. Naruto grinned over to me for a moment before calling out clones, distracting Gaara. My crystals pulled back inside as I felt pools of air flooding in through the sand. I started struggling out of the hand's grasp, and fell down to another tree. Trying to stand up, I felt hands envelope my sides and pull me away from Gaara and Naruto. I looked up to see Anji. "Anji, what are you doing?!" I yelled, struggling to get out of his grips. He only continued to pull me away, though. "Anji, I have to help Gaara-san!" I cried. "I have to help--"

"It's too late..." Anji whispered. I looked up at him, shocked. "It's too late for him and the rest of those ninjas...they're all going to die--" I grabbed his hand and he stopped on a branch, looking down at me.

"Anji...let me tell you something..." I whispered. Crystals grew from my hand and in to him as I looked up. "Naruto is going to save Gaara...and I will help. No one is going to die. I believe in Naruto, and I believe that Gaara is still in that shell!" I shoved him back in to a tree, and threw crystals deep through his clothes and the tree so that he was stuck. "You can stay here and watch." He called out to me, telling me to come back, but I knew now what I had to do.

It was then that I saw Gaara melting. I stopped on the closest branch and gasped at his shape. I looked to my left to see Naruto and Sasuke talking. Sasuke was shaking as he got up, seemingly weak.

"I can buy you some time to get Sakura and run...but you'll have to be quick..." My eyes widened as much as Naruto's did, "I...don't want to lose another important friend again..."

"I..." I whispered, "I don't want to either..." I said, turning to Gaara. I had to save him...we had to save him. Naruto stood up, grabbing my attention, and we all stared at him.

"That's right..." Naruto whispered, "He's like me...I've felt the same loneliness and sadness in my life...that's why I thought he was strong, because he fought only for himself..."

"Naruto..."

"But that's not what being strong means...you can't be truly strong if you don't fight for anyone else..." he looked like he was reminiscing something for a moment before suddenly pulling his hands together, making a jutsu sign. Chalkra spilled out of him like no other, and he yelled,

_**"I**_ _**swear...I will...protect everyone!" **_Tears started to pour out again, but I wiped them away, nodding to Naruto in respect. I hopped over to him, resting my hand on Naruto's shoulder. He looked at me in surprise as I smiled to him.

"Let me help!" I said, "Gaara-san may seem like a true demon, but..." I lifted my head to Naruto and Sasuke. "to me...he is an important person!" They both grinned over to me and I returned the favor. We all looked to Gaara and I yelled over to him. "Gaara-san! We're going to save you!" Naruto called out his clones, producing over more than one thousand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Naruto called. "this is where the Naruto Chronicles begin!" Gaara looked around, seeing nothing but Naruto's clones.

"What is with all of these clones?!" Gaara yelled. Everyone was shocked, and the little toad that I hadn't noticed told him he was pretty good. I smiled, and nodded.

"Of course," I said, "he's Naruto Uzumaki!" While Gaara and Naruto stood looking at each other, I noticed Sasuke fall back down in surprise. I sat beside him and pulled out some medicines I had. "Try this, Sasuke. It'll help you replenish your strength." But he was so absorbed by Naruto's actions that he couldn't move anymore.

"Naruto...you did...this...?"

"Sasuke," we both looked up to him, "you rest. Just leave the rest to me, Naruto Uzumaki." We stared, Sasuke's mouth open wide. "Alright everybody! Let's go!" He called. Naruto and his clones attacked Gaara as I fixed myself on helping Sasuke.

"Sasuke, focus please. You need to take this so you can get better." He now had his head bent down, shocked for a moment.

"If you want to help..." He said to me, "Go get Sakura..." I looked over to her, seeing the sand still enveloped around her fragile body. I nodded to Sasuke before jumping over to her. Grabbing on to the sand, I closed my eyes and pushed the crystals out, drilling in to the sand.

"...Naruto..." Sakura whispered. I blinked before smiling.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Naruto is saving the day. There was a loud boom behind me, and I turned in alarm. As the dust cleared, I saw Gaara was no longer Gaara. He had transformed into Shukaku, the monster raccoon. I turned my back to him and shut my eyes, concentrating on Sakura and the sand that held her captive. "This is the only way I can help..." I said to myself. Tears streamed down again but I couldn't wipe them away. I had to help Sakura. "Naruto...I'm leaving it all to you..." I whispered, "Save Gaara!" It was then that Naruto summoned a large Toad. The toad and Naruto conversed for a moment before they attacked Gaara. Taking off an arm, they managed to get Gaara so 'excited' that he put himself to sleep. The sand on Sakura was stronger now, and the holes I had made filled themselves back together. I cursed before starting over again. I looked back to the raccoon and the toad, and blessed Naruto one more time before turning to Sakura again. "He'll save us all...Sakura-chan. I promise." I whispered to the pink haired girl while wiping away the blood on her lip. By the time I thought I had finally freed her, the sand fell off her like it wasn't Gaara's anymore. I caught her in alarm before jumping over towards the dog that was with Naruto's group. Sasuke jumped over, asking if she was alright. I nodded with a sigh of relief before looking up to Sasuke in alarm. "But...where are Naruto and Gaara-san?" I asked. Sasuke and I looked at each other before nodding and jumping towards the battle field. There we found Gaara lying with a bloody forehead, and Naruto crawling towards him with only determination in mind. Sasuke landed by Naruto, telling him to stop.

"Stop Naruto. Sakura's alright now." Naruto looked up with an exhausted face, "and I don't think he had any chalkra left either." Naruto laughed happily before lying his head down.

"I see...I'm glad..." He whispered before closing his eyes. I looked from Naruto now to Gaara, and ran towards him. I ripped my sleeve off and dabbed his forehead.

"...Kusuma..." He whispered.

"Idiot!" Sasuke and Gaara both jumped at my loud yell. "What were you thinking, destroying all of this! For yourself, you say, ha!" I started to tear up, biting my lower lip as my head dropped low. "I was so worried about you..." Temari and Kankuro suddenly dropped in front of us and glared at Sasuke and Naruto, ready to fight. "You guys, stop--"

"Don't fight them..." We all looked down to Gaara, who was staring up to the sky. "Let's just go." Kankuro and Temari switched a look before Kankuro picked Gaara up. They looked at Sasuke and Naruto one more time before jumping away. They called to me but I looked up to them with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to help Naruto and Sasuke get back to the village." Temari called me an idiot.

"You know we're at war right now! You'll be killed if you go back there!" I smiled again, tilting my head.

"No, I won't."

"Yes you will, they'll kill you---"

"No," I said to Temari, "they won't hurt anyone unless you attack first." With that, I turned and leaned over Naruto. The three sand ninjas jumped away and I turned my full attention to Naruto. Pulling out the medicine I had, I gave it to Sasuke. He looked up at me in confusion and I smiled. "As much as I'd like to believe that you wouldn't hurt me...I'm afraid I can't be so trustworthy...but if Naruto was awake, I'd trust everyone just because I was with him..." Sasuke and I looked down to Naruto. "Sasuke...Naruto is special...he had a gift no one else can ever have...not even half of it..." Sasuke looked up at me, asking me what it was. I laughed a pure laugh as tears pushed out for the last time,

_**"Love and acceptance."

* * *

**_

The days never seemed to wonderful, not until after the fight was over. Naruto had done it...he had saved everyone. With nothing but pure love, the wanting of protection of his friends and a head butt, he had defeated Gaara of the Sand Village. We were all alive; even Gaara. It was a marvelous victory for the Leaf village, but at a terrible price. The Third Hokage had died fighting Orochimaru, who was evidently in charge of the whole thing, and had tricked the Sand nin. I stayed with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura for the funeral after proved innocent in the battle. The sadness was over bearing, but the unity shone through that. There wasn't one person who wasn't there for the funeral of the Third. Even the hospitalized people came in beds with wheels or crutches. After I put the flower down for the Hokage, I left to Naruto's apartment to get my belongings. I kept my black clothes on even after the trio came back, and we prepared to say goodbye. With a backpack full of medicine for both my journey and Gaara, I turned to say my final goodbye to them.

"I...I'm not sure what to say..." I said with a giggle, rubbing the back of my head. I looked up to Naruto and smiled, walking to him and kissing his cheek. He blushed as I thanked him. "Thank you for saving Gaara, Naruto." He said it was nothing, but I shook my head. "Before we met you...both of us thought that he had no reason to live...that he was just a monster..." I whispered, "but now we both see that he was meant to live, just like everybody else. Thank you for teaching us that, Naruto." He smiled to me with a nod before Sakura hugged me, and Sasuke nodded. "Well, it's time, then." I said with a smile.

"Kusuma-san!" A man called. We looked up to see him holding a bundle of letters. I blinked as he came up, handing me them. "They were tied up in the back of the mailing center. I don't know why you didn't get them, but they're from your father." I covered my mouth, tears leaking down. My father had written back to me, but some one had been keeping them from me.

"I'm so glad..." I whispered happily, closing my eyes. I finally started off on my journey alone back to the Sand Village..

"Kusuma-chan!" Sakura and Naruto called before I looked back. They waved to me. "Come back and visit soon!" The said. I waved back with a laugh and nodded, promising I would.

_But first...I have to be with Gaara for a little while...

* * *

_

"Gaara-san!" I said as I opened the hospital room's door to see Gaara lying on the bed with multiple bandages covering him from head to toe. I sat beside him, and held his hand in mine. Temari, who had been in the room with Kankuro, pulled Kankuro out of the room in silence. As minutes passed, I thought about the memories that had filled my mind with him. As I thought about them, my eyes widened with tears.

"Gaara-san...was always beside me...always protecting me..." Tears dropped on to my hands sitting on my lap and I lowered my head. "He saved me...from all the people who wanted to hurt me...how could I not see it?" More tears fell. "Gaara-san...I owe you so much..so so much..." Hick ups started to come out, "How can I thank you?" A gentle hand grabbed mine, and I looked up with wide eyes. Gaara stared at me through new, soft eyes. I stared back at him quietly. "G-Gaara-san...are you alright?" He tried sitting up and I helped. Tears still clinged to my cheeks as we sat in silence.

"...what are you doing here?" I smiled lightly,

"I had some free time."

"Yeah...I'm really going to believe that."

"I can do whatever I want, and I wanted to come here."

"Then why..." I looked up, he looked down, "Why did you come?"

"I just told you." He shot me a weak glare and I only smiled lightly; he was getting tired of the old mimicry stunt I was using.

"Don't screw around..." He said, some what irritated. I stood up and looked out the window after a short pause in time.

"Fine, if you really want to know," I turned with a wide smile, "It's because I care about you." He stared at me as I did him.

"...What?" I smiled and walked back over to him.

"Gaara-san, do you remember what Naruto-san said to you?" Gaara looked back up towards the ceiling, and I closed my eyes with a light smile. "'I will protect everyone!' ...yes...this is what he said..." Fixing the flowers I had brought, he looked at me since I couldn't make eye contact. "Gaara-san..." He blinked, "I really am sorry." When he gave me a stranger look, I answered. "I wasn't able to protect you like you protected me." I looked away from him as color filled my cheeks, "S-sorry...that probably sounded weird..." He grunted lightly, and my head was filled with blood.

"Actually..." he said lightly, "it's okay...I..." he whispered as I looked back at him, "...I just...don't know what to say..." That was enough. I buried my head into my hands, tears leaking between my fingers. He leaned over and reached out, "Hey...what's wrong?" He asked. I turned to him, hic-uping uncontrollably as he blushed a little, "Did I...make you cry again?" I jumped onto him with a hug.

"Gaara-san...Gaara-san!" I screamed as I continued to hug him with tears falling. I held him there for a long moment before actually letting him go. He stared at me with wide eyes. I sat back up as the door opened. My smile widened as I saw Anji standing silently, using his crutches and smiling lightly back (he had been hurt by Gaara before I chained him down back at the leaf village). When I had first returned to the village, I had decided to forget and forgive everything. I first went home to my father, and then I saw Anji before coming to Gaara's room. I ran over to him and hugged him as well. "Anji-sensei, how are you feeling?" He answered that he was fine, and that he could leave soon. I turned to look at Gaara, who was staring at the floor, and then back at Anji."Anji-sensei...when you and Gaara-san get out, can we go get ice cream?" We turned to look at Gaara, who was looking back with wide eyes. I rested my hands on my hips. "Don't tell me you've never had ice cream before!" I laughed, and walked back over to him. Taking his hands in mine, I smiled again. "Gaara-san, get well soon." A nurse came in and asked me to leave, saying Gaara had to recuperate. I nodded and as I walked out the door with Anji, I turned back to look at the one I loved one last time.

"Gaara-san..." He looked at me with blush filling his cheeks,

_**"Gaara-san...thank you...thank you for everything!"**_


End file.
